Harry Potter and the Operation Obcasus
by bhargavchalla
Summary: What if Harry was trained by US Magical Marine Dept. in all fields and knows about the prophecy, manipulation, and the fate he's about to face prior to Hogwarts. Grey Harry, Dumbledore/Ron bashing, HP/HG.
1. Operation Babylift

Chapter 1: **Operation Babylift**

_Disclaimer: __I do not claim to own any of the copyrights, trademarks, or registrars of or having to do with __Harry Potter__. I pa__id__ whole price when I buy my Harry Potter things, just as much as everyone else._

* * *

><p>"<em>From this day to the ending of the world,<br>But we in it shall be remembered-  
>We few, we happy few, we band of brothers;<br>For he to-day that sheds his blood with me  
>Shall be my brother; be he ne'er so vile,<br>This day shall gentle his condition;  
>And gentlemen in England now-a-bed<br>Shall think themselves accurs'd they were not here,  
>And hold their manhoods cheap whiles any speaks<br>That fought with us upon Saint Crispin's day."_  
><em>- William Shakespeare, Henry V<em>

* * *

><p><strong>4th June 1991, Isolation Chamber, Site R.<strong>

Harry woke up and sat alone on a hard glass floor in the isolated room. Seeing a mysteriously ominous natural light flashed on his eyes. All walls, floor and roof are self-illuminating colourless glass and in perfect square. There are no shadows or a dark spot to be seen underneath him or a sound can be heard. Then he knows its day, or it appears to be a day as the other is total darkness, timings are decided by his mentors. It's almost 18 days in the Isolation Chamber at Raven Rock Mountain Complex1 as per his count surviving without food or water.

Even thou he can walk out of this room any time he wanted as he is doing this as an emotional and psychological challenge required in his training. He has already crossed the record of 14 days set by an unnamed marine seal but stayed to experiment his true limits as he always relished being far of the boundaries realistically imaginable to normal people, he also knows the invisible micro security cameras are recoding his every move and has a highly trained para medic team available if something goes wrong to him in this chamber.

Without food or water, he needed his feelings and awareness busy on something else so to get out of boredom and loneliness. He needs to meditate, exercise and do some imaginary creative works as per the safety guidelines provided for the challenge. His stomach gave a rumble he thought of water but to his surprise, he was just a little tired after such a long starvation of basic needs and found that he's not as hungry or thirsty as the initial days he came into this room. He knows that he is a most powerful wizard for his age and his magic is helping him with all the starvation. After that when the desire to have a glass of water became intolerable, he sat in lotus position and meditated to close of his mind from the earthly needs. His training for the last five years proved, he can adapt to any situation with ease and can work out miracles out of it. As he's meditating on his fourth day he came across of a large white round orb.

At first, he's tried to clear it thinking it's some random imaginative white orb due to the light in room, but it started moving towards him, and he became apprehensive. But it giving him a warm tingling feeling of comfort and when neared him it stopped at an arm's reach. he tentatively touched it as he knows it's not too hot from the warmth emitting from it, and he immediately felt re-energized and invigorated. From then every day as soon as he wakes up, he started feeding from the orb and continued to stay. Once his requirements are filled, he started thinking of first day it all started.

* * *

><p><strong>29th July 1984 - Privet Drive, Little Whinging.<strong>

3 year old Harry was sitting in his cupboard under the stairs nursing the large lump being formed on his head due to a hit received with a frying pan from his aunt Petunia. As he has mishandled a serving tray and broken one of the unused Italian porcelain tea cups. That came as a gift to her form Aunt Marge last Christmas in which his Piglet (Harry's private name Dudley Dursley) has already broken the other five.

Started to think the rant of his aunt as he hasn't understand the words about a day, two years ago, when their perfect lives are flustered and about freaks in the night leaving him are meant. As he was called as one. He laid back on his bed thinking how nice it will be if someone like him come and collect him from this hell soon. Harry drifted off to sleep uneasily.

Outside in a house next to Mrs. Arabella Figg's, there was a man sitting in the window silently watching with an advanced military binoculars, able to figure out the people and what they are doing in number four. He has been watching this abuse from about a year now and was unable to do anything, sometimes he took his NEMO Omen .300 Winchester Magnum semi-automatic sniper rifle to unload all the rounds into their thick skulls, but kept contained as per his instruction to be invisible like in all his other missions. He stayed holding his ironclad battle hardened heart. As a squib, he knows that this boy is a wizard, and he's started to report every activity, after the intimation on abuse in his first few days, he got a surprising reply to observe the boy's reaction to it. At first, it seemed obvious to him knowing the answer but when he started observing he recognized that this boy has some special in him no other had, his durability to pain itself is impossible of even a common adult. The survival instincts and the willingness to live, of the boy astonished him greatly.

As per protocol sent his daily report to his HQ, and his PDA beeped with reply instantly. It had only three code words, and he panicked "Commence Operation Babylift." He knows that before sunrise, he should pick up the kid from the 11 Private Drive undetected and reach the safe house. He started packing. As a paying guest, he has only a Cops Brand T.H.E. backpack and readied himself in moment's time. He came downstairs and placed an envelope with some extra money as a token of gratitude to the owners along with a small thanking note stating that he's leaving in an emergency and won't come, as he knows that the boys missing if ever reported, which is unlikely with the kids present family will trace to him, sneaked into the well-maintained back garden of Dursley family and picked the lock of the back door.

After entering he tried to open the door to the cupboard under the stairs moving the bolt but shocked to see there are three different locks attached to it, with his expertise it only took him a few moments to unlock them but in his mind, he's angrier than before regarding Dursley's thinking who on the earth would lock a baby with these, many locks and the conditions in which the boy is living in, finally he picked up the boy but instantly stilled by the murmurs of the boy saying 'angels have finally come to take him away' in his sleepy state. He assured him that everything is fine in his ear and started to cradle him, after he was assertive that the boy is in deep sleep he left a note to Dursley's in the cupboard and replaced all the locks as it is and silently left the house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>30th July 1984 – Safe House, Location Unknown.<strong>_

Harry woke in a warm nice bed and startled thinking if he was in heaven as a dream from the night surfaced, an angel saying that everything will be OK, and he looked around frantically to confirm it, but he got disappointed to see a room with partly torn wallpaper and broken paintings hanging on the wall haphazardly. Then a realization hit him that he may be in hell as this piglet Dudley always used to say that he belonged in the hell, and started crying silently in fear.

A voice came from the other room made him jump, and he started hiding under his bed, but the voice said, "Boy, please I mean harm to you, I'm Douglas. What's your name,"

Harry hesitated a minute and then responded in a small voice, "Am I in hell? My name is boy or Freak."

Douglas responded "No; they are not your names, and not you are definitely not in hell" with a half-smile.

It has taken Douglas a quite lot to get Harry out of that bedroom to the living room, and even offered chocolates and ice creams for which Harry faced blanked not knowing what they are and asked not to punish, after remembering his life at Dursley's, he brought a nice Sandwich and a glass of Orange juice to the bedroom for Harry to have, and left the room after placing them by the bedside, after Harry has finished eating Harry absently came out of the bedroom to clean the plates as habituated and stood in the doorway realizing he's not with the Dursley's and saw a man sitting in front of a strange aluminium box and talking to it.

When Douglas has sensed Harry, he smiled at him but the boy hadn't responded, then he called "Harry! Please come."

Harry stood rooted in his spot, then once again Douglas confirmed "Yes. Your name is Harry James Potter, not boy or freak. Harry James Potter is your name."

Harry repeated, "Harry Potter," and said, "Yes, I remember that name being said once by the piglet."

Douglas asked, "Who is this piglet?"

Harry, blushed and said it a small voice "Dudley, my cousin."

Douglas laughed loud to Harry's relief, and said, "Right name" and waved Harry to come forward.

Harry carefully moved with the plate and glass still in his and hand. Douglas picked them from Harry and kept aside taking him into his lap, as soon as Harry was on his lap his body frozen like a stick on the contact. Douglas once again sighed knowing his past said in a friendly voice "Harry, no need to worry. I won't hurt you. I have rescued you from them, and we'll be going out of this county to have a happy life."

Harry's mind is working at a speed of a mile a second thinking of all that could happen, seeing his uncertainty Douglas pointed to the screen of his laptop where a smiling women's face is showing, Harry looked at her and again turned his face to see Douglas, then he introduced her to Harry "She's Lucy your caretaker"

Lucy smiled warmly and said, "Hello Harry, welcome to Site R," Harry nodded hesitantly by not said anything.

That night Harry is with Douglas in an airfield with wide eyes watching the black jet parked in a hanger. Douglas said, "Harry we'll be flying in this to America the land of the free"

then Harry asked, "what is this?" as he has never seen a plane shaped like it in his childish curiosity and hesitated, has he crossed the lines as it's a common to receive a slap along with the answer at Dursley's and answer is always "Don't bother your freakish mind with things like that! BOY"

However, to his surprise, he received a smile from Douglas, who answered "Its Lockheed SR-71 also known as 'Blackbird', held the world record for the fastest air-breathing manned aircraft, isn't she beautiful?" Harry smiled for the first time and asked, "Who's driving this?" Douglas answered "surprise" heaved Harry into the raised second cockpit for the instructor and locked him safely, and he moved to the primary cockpit and started turning the switches and buttons. "Harry, can you hear me?" he asked in his headset to check the communications and Harry replied "Yes, Mr.…...' Douglas helped "Douglas."

Being never good with names, Harry repeated his name many times to remember but a bit loudly, Douglas jokingly said, "Harry, no need to chant my name," embarrassed Harry responded "Sorry," Douglas assured his that there's no need to say apologetic and hold on tight and enjoy the ride.

As soon the Blackbird is in air at a record time and the clocked chimed 00:00, Douglas announced, "Harry, Happy Birthday!" which was repeated by the Tower also, for the first time in his life Harry felt that there's still hoped for him, and it's going to be good. As a natural Quidditch player felt that he belonged in air more than on land, after few minutes he dosed off into a blissful sleep even with the thunderous jet sound being mostly cancelled by his headset. Douglas continued checking Harry's vitals on his screen, which seem good, and he too enjoyed the rest of the ride.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: _This is my first ever attempt on this please C&C._

1 Raven Rock Mountain Complex is notoriously cryptic facility built under Raven Rock Mountain near the border of Pennsylvania and Maryland. The site was birthed during the Cold War and goes by many names, including Site R and the underground Pentagon. Site R's mission is to facilitate the Continuity of Operations Plan, a blueprint for how the government would be reposition itself if a major catastrophe strikes. Should the country find itself in peril, defence communications and planning will allegedly be handled here, but the utility of such a strategy has been hotly debated? Not too far away, in Virginia, is Mount Weather Emergency Operations Centre, which is the FEMA-Controlled, civilian-centred counterpart to Site R.

2 Operations Babylift was the name given to the mass evacuation of children from South Vietnam to the United States and other countries (including Australia, France, and Canada) at the end of the Vietnam War from April 3–26, 1975. By the final American flight out of South Vietnam, over 3,300 infants and children had been evacuated, although the actual number has been variously reported.


	2. Elvin Charm

Chapter 2: **Elvin Charm**

_Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of the copyrights, trademarks, or registrars of or having to do with __Harry Potter__. I paid whole price when I buy my Harry Potter things, just as much as everyone else._

* * *

><p>"<em>All warfare is based on deception. Hence, when we are able to attack, we must seem unable; when using our forces, we must appear inactive; when we are near, we must make the enemy believe we are far away; when far away, we must make him believe we are near."<br>~ Sun Tzu, The Art of War_

* * *

><p><strong>31st June 1984, Guest Room 7, Site R.<strong>

Harry woke up to the wonderful smell of bacon. However, he's too tired to open his eyes, then a sweet female voice said, "Harry dear, Happy Birthday, wake up."

He opened his eye to see a beautiful young woman wearing a military outfit.

Harry greeted in a small voice rubbing his eyes dutifully "Good morning madam."

Then he saw a pile of wrapped gifts at the side of his bed next to a plate of toast and milk, he turned his face quizzing the woman. Lucy knows every tiny aspect of Harry life at Dursley's by her reports, so she know Harry's never every received a gift for his birthday in his life. Reading reports is one think by when faced with the reality of the reports is another. She's very determined to help this child when she was assigned to him, but after see him in this state made her eyes wet. Now Harry is not just her assignment, She's his mother of sorts.

She said "They are your birthday gifts from my team, wake up and open them up. But, freshen up first. Have breakfast then have a go with our gifts."

It's a little too much for Harry's brain to process and asked the primary question that came into this mind "Who are you, and where I'm." and Lucy smiled.

Harry instantly recognised the woman he has previously seen in the box of Douglas and smiled in return.

Lucy introduced herself, "I'm Sergeant Lucy of US Magical Marine Dept. (USMMD), and you are in Site R.."

Harry got out of the bed, and done as instructed. Soon he's sitting with his birthday gifts looking at them like they may disappear any second.

Finally, Lucy said, "Open them, Harry," four years-old Harry carefully started on his first ever gift, pealing sticker by sticker and unwrapped the wrapper and placed it on his bed cautiously as it also held a great value to him, he held in his hand a square box in which here is one black badge labelled "HARRY J. POTTER" printed in gold.

He asked Lucy what it is, and she said it's a badge and will explain it when they go to site tour. The next gift is a nursery book of ABCs with colourful images. He flipped each page very slowly so that no wrinkles will appear and happy to have one that he has seen with his piglet Dudley. Third one is a Faber-Castell Colour Pencils set and a scrap book. Fourth one is a child-sized play laptop, fifth a pair of military uniforms along with a letter of acceptance. Harry was very happy that someone has actually given him gifts for his birthday and don't know how to respond. He cried hugging Lucy.

After explaining, all about his gifts and soothing him until he stopped crying, Lucy asked Harry to follow her and taken him to a corridor attached to his room. Harry silently followed her, they walked for a few minutes and arrived at a room which has a bed but a smaller one with handle rods and milky curtains around it. Lucy led Harry into the room and helped him on to the bed, asked him to remove his shirt and went away, then she came along with a plump woman in wearing a natural dress, apron and cap.

Lucy introduced her to Harry as "Captain Healer Dilys Granger, Paediatric Sub-Specialist from US Magical Medical Department (USMMEDD)."

Dilys took her wand out and started performing an examination on Harry and the first thing she noticed are many broken and cured bones in almost every part of the body, severe malnutrition, and a scar on his head, which pulsed with some darkest alien magic unknown to her. Her basic reaction was to ask Lucy "Who is this boy and where he came from." suspicion clear in her voice.

As for the answer, Lucy handed her a thick folder. Which she read intently. After few minutes, she exclaimed "Merlin's extreme beard, I have never expected that the most famed Boy-Who-Lived will be treated in such a foulest manner. I need this to report to Colonel Davis as he has expertise in this type of dark magic emitting from his scar. Also I need to file a report on sever child abuse. But first lets shift him to the emergency room. Now!" She next placed her hand on a strange panel at the head of the bed and asked Lucy to hold on to the side railing for grip, after that said _necesse subitis curatio._

Immediately Harry felt a breeze wash over him and found himself completely in an unknown room, hovered from his bed to a bed in the room, as soon as Harry's body touched the new bed several screens in the room came alive and started showing different images and giving off high-pitched beeps. Harry absolutely had no idea, how he had got into the air and flown from bed to bed and what was happening. He quickly searched for Lucy, as he has seen her holding his bed railing before coming here.

As expected Lucy was there and came over to him running her smooth hand through his ruffled hair, she said, "Nothing to worry Harry dear, this is a magical emergency room." Harry got more confused by her answer but kept quiet in fear of asking too much and getting lashed.

After some time, few people enter the room, all wearing white dresses but now had white face marks. A nurse approached Lucy and asked her to wait in the adjacent room which has a large see through glass, she then assured Harry by saying, "Harry, don't worry these all are here to treat you, and if you need me, I'll be waiting there." She pointed to room behind the glass on her left. The nurse who asked Lucy to leave waved a stick around Harry, and he napped.

* * *

><p><strong>31st June 1984, Magical Emergencies ward, Site R.<strong>

Colonel Healer Mr. Derwent Granger started taking primary study of the initial data being analysed by the highly advanced mystical machines in the room. Most of them are still astonishments to him as they take only few seconds to give accurate results, which take days for trained wizards to get such minute details.

These machines are the concluding prototypes of Technomancer Department at Magical MIT, and as per protocol, prototypes are to be installed in the military campus for at least one full year before getting certified for commercial production based on the conditional licence.

Everyone could recognize the shock in his eyes as soon as he saw the first few lines. He called his wife Dilys to check is he seeing it right, even thou he knows that these results are never wrong, Dilys came over and saw what's bothering Derwent and took a sharp breath getting attentions from all nearby.

The report said.

Name: Harry James Potter Age: four Magia planitia: 1022/1000

All healers around Derwent came to see what is emotive also had wide eyes, one elderly healer said, "it's impossible to have a four-year-old to have a magic level above conceivable and what's a Horcrux?" all stated reading where he pointed and to their surprise, there are few more shocks to the diagnostic analyses.

Diagnosis 1: Horcrux Treatment: Lues extractionem Urgency: Immediate

Diagnosis 2: Malnutrition Treatment: M. guidelines. Urgency: Immediate

Diagnosis 3: Immunization Treatment: All vaccines from Age 2 Urgency: Schedule A

And it went on showing difference fractures that are not healed correctly, sprains, scars and cause for them, etc.

As soon as everyone in the room has seen the first diagnosis, they are shocked. Derwent right away instructed his staff to arrange the required equipment's as suggested by the reports, after that all room went buzzed with high pitch sirens and eventually a dome started closing on Harry's bed; next a message flashed on the primary observation screen "TRACKING CHARM DETECTED, TRACE AVERTED, CHARM UNRECOGNIZED TO CLEAN."

In a secret military facility further than anything, tracking and listening charm is an offence. A soon as the sirens went off, the speaker informed "Colonel, please report to Sergeant Majors office at once." Derwent hurriedly went to meet the Sergeant Major.

As soon as he entered the office he heard in a harsh voice "Colonel Healer Derwent Granger how can someone get into the campus without triggering the perimeter detectors? And who got in?"

In answer, he handed the folder he carried from the diagnosis room to the Sergeant Major Jones. In frustration, Jones just glanced the report but surprised like all other by the first few lines then he asked, "When he came, I was not reported yet on his arrival''

Derwent answer "Sergeant Major Jones! He came here at O'500 hours and woke up at 9 by Sergeant Lucy for preliminary check-up, but was shifted to emergency diagnosis room by Captain Healer Mrs. Dilys Granger. The tracking charm placed on the boy is not yet recognised by our systems or detectors and only the Magical Tracking Signal Interpreter (MTSI) recently installed, intercepted it when analyzing all the frequencies of magic in and out of the campus."

This got a worried look on Jones, and he said that he needed to report this to Major General Potter as requested and asked Derwent to accompany him.

They arrived at the reception of the Major General Potter and asked the receptionist to convey that they were here to report an emergency. They are soon led into the office and asked to wait as he's in a meeting. After few minutes, Major General Potter came through the other door to a meeting hall, all saluted each other. MajGen Potter, White, dishevelled hair in armed cut, wild face. Narrow brown eyes, projecting powerful aura within their sockets, rigid in his soldierly suit, stood in front of them and asked, "What is the siren that was never heard before? And what's the crisis Sergeant Major, Colonel?"

A shiver ran down the spine of Derwent, as this is the first time he is meeting MajGen in person and knows his powers exceeds all individuals in the campus magically, physically and administratively.

Jones placed the folder given to him by Derwent, and as they sat stated "Operation Babylift has been completed with success. The siren is of an unknown tracking charm on the boy diagnosed by the MTSI that has been diverted but unable to clean the charm."

As soon as Jones delivered his report they can see different feelings flashing through MajGen like relief, anger and finally worry.

MajGen silently gone through all the reports and waved his wand and said ad oculos tuos. Stars on his shoulders blinked red confirming his authorization of the spell, then his wand shot a golden-yellow beam towards the parchment and on the last sheet, few lines appeared. They piqued the MajGen, he then showed them to the others.

_ACCESS LEVEL: O-8 and Above _

Analysis on unknown tracking charm:

Tracking Signal addressee: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Charm Type: Elven

Forte: Incognito and Port-key

Frequency: Every 24 Hours

Trigger: Auto port-key to 11, Private Drive

Action Taken: Reply signal adjusted to show as 11, Private Drive

Other illegal blocking charms found (rated on the scale of 10)

Memory Blocks – Near 8

Magic Krebs – Near 12 –! Expert advice necessary!

Emotional Restrains – Near 5

After seeing this Johns said, "MajGen there is more than what we thought. We needed to keep the boy in the emergency room until the tracking charm is transferred to some object and placed in 11 Private Drive as we can't re-rescue the asset or alert them. Moreover, our machines can't keep the trace to accuracy every time if there is a change in the signal frequency as I'm predicting they will. However, with the help of Elvish Charms Major Igor Chemezov,".

Derwent hesitated for a moment interrupted, "Sir, there is a Horcrux in the scar of his forehead, and it needs to be remove immediately. But we have never tested Lues Extractionem (Evil Extractor) and doesn't know the effects it will have on the boy."

MajGen Potter pressed a button on his desk, and his receptionist came in. But MajGen hasn't said anything and kept his eyes closed thinking very deeply. MajGen's personal Patricia knows that something big is going, as she has seen the MajGen behaviour enough in her last five years of service to him in his various positions.

Then he opened his eyes and said, "Patricia. I need all the people assigned to Operation Obcasus in the main meeting room in 30 minutes and call Elvish Charms Major Igor Chemezov to emergency room immediate."

He stood and said, "I need to see Harry now."

With that all three went to the emergency room. MajGen Potter stood in front of the bed Harry is peacefully sleeping,

He said to Derwent in a deep voice "He's important to the survival of the world, take all actions necessary, and I would like to see his pain tolerance report as Douglas from Special-ops always hinted it in his every report."

Derwent instructed his staff to get it and a large glass panel, just in front of the Harry bed started coming down from the roof, at a side of the glass panel there a hand shape print and Derwent placed his palm on it, and the screen came alive showing a holographic image of Harry's internal structure functioning in real-time and gave options to get more details. Derwent pressed the Tolerances tab and then selected PAIN TOLERANCE.

It instantly showed **** which brought a smile to MajGen and one more surprise to medics in the room, and the reports handed to Derwent by his staff also said the same but in more detailed medical terms.

MajGen said, "He has a pain tolerance equivalent to that of a Muggle Elite forces Commander, I have never seen more than 2 for any witch or wizard; Lues Extractionem needs only 3; I hope he can survive this, get it started immediately I would like to see its success" and Derwent paused in following it even thou its a direct order.

Derwent replied "MajGen, without the tracking charm removed we can't do anything as we don't know the effects, if Lues Extractionem triggered the charm. He may get port-keyed in the middle of the procedure and …." He trailed off as Elvish Charms Major Igor Chemezov walked in with a serious look on his face and saluted to the MajGen.

Igor asked, "MajGen you called me?"

MajGen gestured Derwent to debrief him regarding the situation and his theory, which he did.

Igor, started performing some analysis of his own chanting in Elvish moving his wand in complex patterns. Whatever he did all turned out negative, after that he asked to get a spectrograph of the Tracking Charm on the screen and then broken into seven segments and started analysis each segment.

Finally after 15 minutes of intense study of all the segments and marking with notes on the screen with a wand using it as a digital marker he said, "the tracking charm is a bundle of four different charms of rare nature and used purely by elfin commanders on their spies sent on most secret missions. The counter curse is known just to Supreme Elf Healer and to get it removed Harry must be taken their realm" MajGen nodded but Derwent expressed "Mater Igor. He had a Horcrux in his scar" and pointed to it.

Igor looked perplexed and asked, "How? Horcrux in a living being?" to that, Derwent shrugged.

But MajGen answered. "Major Igor, you are examining not an ordinary child but the only living example that survived the killing curse, the Boy-Who-Lived"

Igor said, "Merlin blesses me! Are you saying when the killing curse rebounded and stuck You-Know-Who a part of his soul latched on to Harry?" MajGen nodded but Igor continued "Elves desist such darkest magic entered into their realm, and they will never allow anyone carrying it, even if he is the Boy-Who-Lived" then after a moment's thought he said "I will ask the Supreme Elf Healer if she can come here, with your permission even the chances are unlikely" and stood in attention to get the approval.

MajGen Potter taking out a ring from his right hand ring figure replied, "Please carry this Family ring along with you and show it to Prince Arardowan of Haldale and say that MajGen Euclid Cygnus Potters grandchild, the prophesied 'Erue', is in need for the Supreme Elf Healer and also say the word is '_wielkoduszność_'".

All the shocked medics are thinking, what more revelations this day will bring. As every aspect and truth regarding this boy are ground breaking, that can be taken as normal and suspected there's a whole lot, they can't even imagine.

Igor nodded and asked all in the room to move backward, then taken a disk from his robes placed it in down, stating in a bizarre language "Earth needs your help" and a large white portal opened above it, the size enough for a grown man to walk through it.

A strange female voice is heard from it "Who is asking for entry"

Igor replied his full name and purpose for which it said, "Enter, Master Igor" he stepped through.

MajGen Potter waited patiently as he knows the time spent in the Elvish realm is much different from earth, and few a minutes passed on earth is equal to days there if not more, as its always a closely guarded secret no living mortal knows.

Only after 10 minutes Igor came out and announced that King Jeraedric and Prince Arardowan of Haldale along with Supreme Elf Healer Rhiaclya, who came through it gracefully as their slender physique that is accentuated by their long, pointed ears.

King Jeraedric, Blonde, flowing hair slightly covers a craggy, worried face. Shining violet eyes, set dreadfully within their sockets, and his son Prince Arardowan, straight hair is pulled back to reveal a long, tense face. Clear red eyes, several moles are spread charmingly across his forehead and leaves an amusing memory of his fortunate looks; He stood towering among others, despite his skinny frame and radiating a powerful aura, there's something ambiguous about him, possibly it's his friendly demeanour, or maybe it's simply his bravery.

Supreme Elf Healer Rhiaclya in light green flowing dress, long hair almost fully covers an enchanting, but time-worn face. Expressive hazel eyes, set high within their sockets, watch carefully over the body sleeping in the bed.

MajGen Potter is well versed in Elvish customs knelt on one knee, right hand folded with palm curled into a tight fist on his heart, head held high said "_Lorem-ipsum-dolor-sit_". King and Prince bent their heads in acknowledgement. Rhiaclya gave a half bow toward MajGen and then towards other medics in room watching stunned.

Supreme Elf Healer Rhiaclya was led towards Harry by Igor. King and prince were lead-in to the main meeting hall by MajGen Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Emergency Room<strong>

Rhiaclya waved her hand on the dome in which Harry was sleeping and confirmed it's the videte fidem charm, then she asked who caste it and in response Igor shown the diagnosis reported to her. She raised her eyebrows and in an absolute ferocity, her hazel eyes reddened.

She then decreed in a supreme voice, "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore of Middle-_earth_, for eternity you are forbidden in using any Elvish spells you may be gifted with or your entry or help in any form from Haldale and any known or unknown Elvin realms in the universe. For your crime in using an illegal Elvin spell on a child and encumbering his freedom with your unethical charm restraints, May this be written in my blood, across all the tomes at Elf realm's entry, High lords! As a gegirnung of the Supreme Healer Rhiaclya Haldale of all Elvin nations, may please gecéosan." She poked her finger with a syringe needle and flicked one drop of her blood in air, which sparkled like a small burning star and exploded.

Igor went on his knees and bent his head almost touching the ground as soon as Rhiaclya started her curse on Albus. He knows what is coming and don't want to get her wrath on him, and he submitted in respect by kneeling, not knowing what to do, others followed Igor as he's an expert with Elves. When she turned back to Igor, all the people in the room are on their knees and their head touching the floor,

She calmed said, "Raise my children of Middle-_earth_. May this day be a lesson, that even the wisest in their delusional mind that they know everything may perform the greatest of crimes and will be paid for the same."

* * *

><p><strong>Observation Room next to Emergency room<strong>

Lucy can hear every single thing being said in the room and started taking notes in the spare sheets she had in her folder on Harry. This is not what her reports said, and she knows the revelation that Harry is the grandchild of MajGen is just a tip of the iceberg. What she doesn't know is she's writing history in live, for the future generations.

* * *

><p><strong>Main Meeting Hall<strong>

All the people assigned to Operation Obcasus are already seated in the main meeting room, saluted as soon as MajGen's arrival is announced, all three entered and MajGen introduced the Kind and Price to all in the room and two majestic throne like chairs appeared in the head of the table and MajGen chair is moved to the right of the King. After the introduction, MajGen stood and about to start explaining the importance and details of the Operation Obcasus to the King.

At once, both the King and Price stood, and both bowed their heads and held their hands out to catch something, subsequently a magical staff with large bright pearl in size of an apple attached to the white staff in methral shaped like a claw holding it in place and in a spiral design went across the staff appeared in their hands. Giving an unreal glow and in the shadow's caste by the glow, they can see several elves in the warrior outfits around the room positioned in defensive locations protecting their King and Prince.

Both King Jeraedric and Prince Arardowan said in unison "Approved! _Asia nawa_" and staffs disappeared in a blink, after that they sat down with a small knowing smiles on their faces.

MajGen Potter stood flabbergasted by the display of magic like all others in the room and started searching for the Elvin worries he has seen seconds before, but unable to find anyone, his military instincts kicked in saying what he has seen is real, then looked at the Prince questioningly but said nothing.

Prince Arardowan smiled and said, "MajGen Potter, what you have seen is indeed real and our elite bodyguards are skilled at being invisible so their presence doesn't sway the purpose of our visit to the Earth, but you are able to see them in the pureness of the pearl's light, but they are here from the beginning of our visit."

It took a few moments to MajGen, to get the situation under control. Even as a highly experience magical army major general, he needed much of his effort not to draw a wand.

But all others had their wands out and are pointing them on all sides ready to curse in a moment's notice; he instructed to get settled and said to King and Prince that he's sorry for the behaviour of others in the room as he knows that drawing a wand itself is a crime in presence of a high elf but pointing it straight at the king and price is entirely off the books, and started worrying.

King Jeraedric smiled and said, "You trained your warriors very well, and it's only their instincts we could understand"

MajGen relieved and started explaining the importance and details of the Operation Obcasus.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Thanks for all the support received for my first chapter, please C&C._

_necesse subitis curatio_ - need emergency treatment

_wielkoduszność_- nobleness

_Lorem-ipsum-dolor-sit – __Secret_

_Asia nawa – _As you wished


	3. Being a Child, Again

Chapter 3: **Being a Child, Again**

_Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of the copyrights, trademarks, or registrars of or having to do with __Harry Potter__. I paid whole price when I buy my Harry Potter things, just as much as everyone else._

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts Castle<strong>

Albus Dumbledore is startled by the elevated pitch noises given by the Elvin instruments and later as one they all burned to ashes; his Phoenix Fawkes flew away from the open window. He felt a sharp headache building in his mind within seconds. With his, many decades of experience, intuitively know something momentous has happened and its not good for him, and he must check it up immediately.

He took the portal disk to Elf realm and activated it to know what happened from his elfin friends. Folding the other hand to his head, massaging it to relieve the blinding headache that is rising, requested the opened portal for entry. As usual, a female voice asked who is requesting for the entry, and Albus stated his full name.

To his surprise instead giving him entry, it said, "_As per the command of the High Lords, for eternity you are verboten from using any Elvish spell and your entry or help in any form, from Haldale and any known or unknown Elvin realms in the universe, For your crime committed against Elf realm. You and only left alive due to the good deeds you had done in your past. Heed this final warning and any more attempts by you will be answered by our flánas._"

The portal disk burned to ash.

Albus absolutely had no idea what had happened and know there is no other way to find it. He sat with a sigh on his chair and went into a deep thought thinking what he has done to get such a penalty from Elf High Lords.

He knows that help from Elf realm will play a very critical role in the near by future, when his weapon is ready to get deployed, he must find a way to get their support back, for the greater good of course. Thinking with overconfidence that they will help if he can explain his plans in detailed to them in his still delusional state.

* * *

><p><strong>Site R.<strong>

Supreme Elf Healer Rhiaclya then performed the counter charm on Harry but as requested by Derwent transferred the tracking charm to a Muggle Clock. Then moved to the observation room where her King and Prince are already sat with the MajGen and took the empty chair by Prince Arardowan. To her back in several rows many military officers sat to watch the operation of Lues Extractionem.

Lues Extractionem is a large ring-shaped device fitted with four robotic-hands positioned in 90-degree angle each holding a different wand each made of a unique material and there is a glass ball in the centre of the circular structure holding the them. The machine had many ruins engraved. Around the ball, some pure crystals are placed in asymmetry.

Derwent along with Professor Xinia the inventor of Lues Extractionem positioned the machine over Harry so that the intended mark on the glass ball in directly over Harry's scar. Turned on the machine and initiated the start-up process on the laptop he held in his hand, it started projecting laser beams from the crystals and scanned Harry and all lasers stopped pointing at the scar, and the screen blinked "Horcrux found."

He next led all in the room to adjacent observation room for safety, connected his laptop to the glass dividing both the rooms. It turned into a digital holographic screen so all could see what is happening, without taking their eyes away from Harry and various reading showing his vitals and the process bar in the top. Professor Xinia, bowed to all in room and explained the procedure he was about to perform and asked MajGen for start-up authorization code.

MajGen pressed his wand to the scanner on the laptop and murmured something, and it blinked "Start-up Authorized."

Everyone can see the tension that was clear on the MajGen's face and climate in the room became palpable as the countdown timer stated.

All robotic-hands, as one started moving in complex patterns, and the magic level started to rise gradually in them. The level of magic power being utilized raised from 0% to 48% and the extraction process bar showed 12%. These readings are worrisome to the Professor Xinia, as he knows the power pumping by the machines to the connected robotic hands is not sufficient.

Then he started the back-up magic booster to full power. Everyone can feel the power of magic radiating from the machine and also can see the sweat forming on the forehead of Professor Xinia. The power meter went up to 99%, but the extraction bar is still at 21% only. He needed more power, but doesn't know whether the kid can handle such a high load of magic or not.

Towards MajGen, he said in a tense voice "We are not able to extract the Horcrux, as the power needed is not sufficient. I don't know whether the boy can take any more than this."

The defeat, is clear on the professor's face. He's doing all he can, from the back Rhiaclya said, "Professor, the magic you are pumping is sterile magic and doesn't have any intent, to extract an evil soul without harming the boy it needed the magic with intent from a human who is even willing to sacrifice them self to save the boy after that purely I hope we can extract it. Merely aseptic magic can't do anything for such evil."

Everyone in the room looked each other of solution to this. MajGen in an innate voice said, "Professor, he's my grandchild and the last of my line, please allow me to perform it, and I will be more than happy to die saving him and the cosmos."

The screen started to give an overload warning and in hurry, Xinia led the MajGen to the manual power source and connected it to the Lues Extractionem and asked him to cast his magic by placing his wand on the spot intended. MajGen with all his might have started casting his magic, and the power level on the scree dropped to 85%, and a second bar appeared side to it labeled "Manual Power 100%" and bar started reducing.

Everyone in the room knows that the machine is using the MajGen's magic, to their amazement the extraction bar in the top started moving in a quicker pace, after 10 minutes the extraction bar reached 98%, and screen blinked "Capturing process initiated"

MajGen's power dropped to 15% and amazed everyone by pumping as much as he can, retaining, nevertheless, at 15% is a miracle. Magic level below 30% are considered as magical exhaustion and anything below that level is categorized fatal. His uniform is drenched in sweat, and he is swaying slightly. No one knows how long he can maintain, and the reading is dropping to 0.

There are very fewer chances he can survive, and they should do something. Then all colonels and sergeants in the rooms in unison and walked towards MajGen and pointed their wands on him and started pumping their magic to him, and his magic core started increasing again.

Seeing the determination and dedication shown by humans to save that child, greatly impressed King Jeraedric, started chanting and the other elves in the room started doing the same using elfin magic's as support to the cause. Then they all heard an inhuman cry from the room and could see a string of black mist being pulled from the scar towards the ball.

Harry opened his eyes screaming and started struggling against the restraints holding him in place and shouted. "Please don't do this" and kept repeating it, the robotic hands started to heat up and the wands are smoking being red hot. Igor is trying to moderate them down my regulating coolant but the power being forced through the wands in a way more than they can handle.

Finally, the black mist dispersed and screen blinked "Extraction Successful, Patient conditional Stable," they were a round of cheers in the room, but the medics ran to MajGen, who collapsed.

* * *

><p><strong>3 Days Later<strong>

MajGen Potter woke up in ICU, which alerted the nurse near by and she came to check him, the first question he asked is "How is Harry?" she smiled and replied that he has recovered in full health and is in crèche playing with other kids, and left to call the duty Healer.

Derwent came saluted the MajGen and then smiled saying, "You have a strong core MajGen. It took only two days for your magical core to restore to 100% of-course all your colleges helped" after performing some diagnostic charms he was discharged to go on with his duties. But not to use any strenuous magic for next 2-3 days.

MajGen went straight to his room, freshened up and started to visit Harry, but his secretary Patricia stopped him and said in a commanding voice to have breakfast first. No one knows Patricia has such a ruling voice out of the MajGen's room. She's almost like a daughter to him. MajGen Potter smiled and sat to eat the breakfast.

Later both went to visit Harry, and when they arrived at crèche they can see an innocent 4 year old kid playing with a girl of same age and it moved MajGen remembering the last 3 years due a decision made by a delusional fool, and felt relieved the he was finally out of their clutches. He also knows what awaits in the future for him and ready to do anything to help him, but first he must train him to face the evil in the face.

He went into the room, and Harry became silent, fear in his eyes evident.

However, the girl, laughed at MajGen and said, "Hi Uncle Potter, how are you?"

MajGen replied "Hello Hermione. I'm fine. how are you doing today'"

Hermione responded "Uncle. This is Harry. We become friends and playing"

All along Harry was very silent and when Hermione introduced him, he paled.

MajGen turned back as he felt someone entered and smiled at Rhiaclya, and Diyls wished them.

Rhiaclya said, "MajGen Potter, this kid has lost three years of his happy life due to a highly restricted Elvin spell. And we feel that we should see to him being a child, _A__gain_."

MajGen hadn't responded as he knew there's more to it.

She continued, "As you know, the time in our realm is much slower to yours. We would like to take Harry with us for the next few years and take care him. So he may not have any psychological trauma caused by his past, and it takes time which you can't waste. We offer a permanent sanctuary in our realm to him any time he wishes, until he had a pure heart."

MajGen smiled but, in his mind, he is struggling whether to introduce himself as his grandfather now as he'll be moving to Elvish realm soon, seeing his dilemma Rhiaclya assured him by saying, "MajGen, hope you can wait some more time, as he's not ready yet, and we'll call you when the time come." nodded and left the room.

Hermione came running, hugged her Grandmother Dilys. As soon as MajGen and his secretary left the room, Harry once again smiled and asked, "Rhia, who are they."

She said that they were someone important and asked him can they go to the place she said. He jumped in his childish joy "Now?" Rhiaclya nodded

Harry turned to Hermione and said, "Hermy. I'm going to heaven as I'm a good boy, will you came?"

Hermione had a deadpan look on her face not understanding what he said, looked. Her grandmother said, "He's going to their place and will be back in few days."

Rhiaclya smiled and asked Harry to say good-bye to her, and they left to go her guest room. In her gust room, Rhiaclya opened the portal to her realm and led a happy Harry thought it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: _Thanks to for your support, like always C&C_

_Thanks to Stormbow, ibterismith50, god of all, geetac, Corwalch, Venpex, danielhaire4, Dragonsblood62463 and guests for your support._

_Stombow: Harry was smuggled out of Britain because everyone knows how bigoted the magical community in, there is, and to give him the training required they can't do it with him being at his magic hating relatives, nosey Dumby, moreover, as revealed he's a grandchild of MajGen :) and for 'who are these people (US Magical Marine Department), how much do they know' you will know in next few chapters? Blackbird was used because as explained in the 2nd chapter, they guessed some obscure tracking charms will be placed on Harry by Dumby and need a faster action as there's no second chance, moreover, I had fun writing that part. This is the last chapter of our heroes suffering in his childhood. He will get a life only kids dream off, there will be struggle and fight but no torture or sufferings in my story._

_Anyone like to beta my story, please PM me and you are welcome._

_flán _– barbed arrows (Old English)


	4. Back to Private Drive

Chapter 4: **Back to Private Drive**

__Disclaimer: ___I do not claim to own any of the copyrights, trademarks, or registrars of or having to do with __Harry Potter__. I paid whole price when I buy my Harry Potter things, just as much as everyone else._

* * *

><p>"Mess with the best; Die like the rest" ― U.S. Special Forces<p>

* * *

><p><strong>4th June 1991, Isolation Chamber, Site R.<strong>

Harry was brought out of his musing by the rustling sound made by the wall sliding up. He can see the observation room behind the wall and a proud MajGen Potter smiling at him. Harry immediately stoop up and saluted the MajGen.

MajGen said, "Well done, Major Potter you have crossed all the records previously set. Rightly thought off about using your magical reserve, very few has done that, and they are ones lasted the longest, but not this long. Your cores are just under 50%, and you can survive 15 more days as per our calculations before your core depletes. Take the day off as your final mission will commence tonight"

Harry replay "Sir, Thank you Sir. And I'm ready as always sir" There was a round of cheers and congratulation from the monitoring team. Immediately medics did through check-up and suggested a light diet and exercises from the next few days along with the some nutrition and strength potions.

Later, that day Harry is alone with his grandfather Cygnus in his personal quarters when Patricia came and announced that Mr. Grunning had arrived to meet them.

MajGen replied, "Send him in" he turned to Harry and said, "Harry as discussed you will be moved to England as your letter from Hogwarts will be arriving at next weekend. So, you have to go to Private Driver, the person we are about to meet is the owner of the company where the Big Pig works."

Mr. Grunning came and wished the both "Welcome Mr. Grunning. I'm Major General Potter, and this is my grandchild Harry." shook the offered hand and asked him to sit, one of the house keeping staff brought a tea trolley with a steaming tea pot and biscuits as they sat.

After Mr. Grunning took a sip of his tea MajGen said, "Mr. Grunning, thanks for sparing your time, but I called you in order to ask for a favor, and its a bit personal."

Mr. Grunning answered "The pleasure is all mine MajGen, and anything for my biggest client. I assure you I'll do the best." in his most practiced sale-man voice cheerfully.

Mr. Grunning is already thinking all the orders he can get by doing a personal favor to the MajGen as this is the first time he's talking to the commander of the facility and his pondering is stopped by the voice of a smiling MajGen, who knows very correctly what he's thinking and his card is rightly played.

"Mr. Grunning I think there's a man by name Mr. Vernon Dursley working with you?" asked MajGen

Mr. Grunning replied "Yes Sir. He's the sales manager" and started getting worried as he was asked about a man working for him by the USMMD MajGen and immediately asked, "Sir, is there anything wrong with him."

For that, MajGen said "No, but I need you to know some details first and hoping it stays in this room" Grunning nodded his head.

MajGen started saying, "Mr. Grunning, you need to know that they are a distant relative of a sort to me, as Harry's mother is the sister of Mr. Dursley's wife. Harry lost his parents at age of one in a terrorist attack, then he was placed with them as they are the only living relation to him, by the time I came to know about the incident. However, unfortunately, the way he was treated by them is most indescribable any child should live. So we rescued him from them and brought here."

Mr. Grunning said "Mr. & Mrs. Dursley is a fine gentleman, always the one to crack the best deals, as far as I know"

MajGen then removed a crystal prism from his pocket, turned to Harry and said "Harry better if you go for a walk."

Harry nodded and gone out of the room. MajGen said to Mr. Grunning "This is the latest prototype to project memories of the past incidents to view by anyone" and pressed his thumb to one side of the prism then the top of the cone started to emit different colors and started forming a three dimensional holographic image above it, showing all the evil deeds done to the little kid in vivid details.

As soon as the replay of the memories stopped Mr. Grunning's mouth is moving like a fish out of water as he was unable to formulate a proper response. It took few minutes to compose himself from the amazement of the device to horrors it has shown.

As MajGen noticed the final reaction of Mr. Grunning he said "Memories can't be modified, dreams and realities are shown differently, dreams are always foggy or inconsistent and to view a memory with the accuracy we have watched it and should be ingrained in the brain, and the memory extraction machine shows its authenticity in real-time. This memory is 100% accurate as you can see in the top corner when its being played."

The anger that is building up in Mr. Grunning is quite rare to be seen on his ever smiling face. Finally, he burst up and said, "I'm gonna kill that bastards and condom their souls to eternal hell!" One thing Mr. Grunning never accepted is child abuse, as a father of three children he cannot at any time imagine how a human being can do such heinous acts on an innocent child.

To that MajGen's response was quite unexpected "I would like to give that honor to you, but I strongly believe you can never bring yourself to pull the trigger. Even so, as of now they are of some use to our plans. So the purpose of your visit." MajGen continued after few moments in a low voice "We need you to take Harry along with you to England and somehow place him in their house, but we strongly believe that this situation being handled by you is better than being done by us. I personally know your disgust now you are having towards them, but for the plan it's a constraint that Harry should be in their house in next four days, and we would like to provide whatever you required to get this done."

Mr. Grunning thought for few minutes and asked, "MajGen, Why do you want to send him to that hell again? We can't have some other options? Right now, I think that I can't even handle their presence anywhere near me."

MajGen nodded and then said, "If there are any other options available we would have gone to it even if its the hardest route. All options are closed so we would like you to introduce Harry as your guest and ask them to keep him with them for few days as you'll be on a business trip. How would you like to take it up with them?"

As the rage in Mr. Grunning is not yet under control said, "Give me this projector and will get them to grovel at his feet."

MajGen said, "Sorry as I said this a prototype, and I believe this will make the things worse. Moreover, it may cause some unwanted attention drawn towards him, which will hinder our future plans."

Then they started discussing the minute details how they will do and the contingency plan from every direction.

"Hi Harry" Hermione said as soon as he came out of the MajGen's room, "heard that you once again surprised everyone with your results."

Harry smiled shrugging his shoulders as if its nothing and asked, "Hermy, how are you, what has been developments recently? Would you mind for a snack?"

They both chatted while going to the cafeteria, while Hermione started her rant on all the books, she had read on Hogwarts and about Harry's time in the isolation chamber. As soon as they entered the cafeteria they are greeted by the parents of Hermione.

Emma and Dan Granger, both muggle dentists and squibs that were recently discovered by a magical core scanner. As a daughter and son-in-law of Colonel Healer Mr. Derwent Granger, the observation team immediately reported the same as they were first to be traced by the scanners who are not in its database as soon as they enter the facility.

Harry shook hands with them and said, "Welcome to the world of magic, heard that you both can now use most of our magical instruments even though you can't do magic right away."

Both returned his wishes with huge smiles and flashed there ID cards as volunteers of the research program that was designed to increase the magical core of squibs to a substantial power so that they too can do magic with a wand.

Harry smiled widely as he's the one who suggested if all other things are possible by mixing modern technology and medical advancement with magic. Why not try to increase the magical power of a squib's core. So universal the bigotry towards squibs will become more of medical condition that can be curable.

Hermione then said in her every enthusiastic voice whenever she boasts about her knowledge "Mom, do you know Hogwarts has the biggest library in the world and Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard living on the earth is its head master."

Emma asked "Where have you got all this details darling, we have said about Hogwarts only two days ago?".

Hermione replied "In Hogwarts, A History. Do you know Harry's name is there in the Raise and Fall of the Dark Lords and 20th centuries most important people. He's quite famous out there as there are 30 something book out there but I haven't got time to read them." Both the parents smiled at her.

Harry is in deep thought as he know about Hermione's thirst for knowledge and her belief that printed matter can never be wrong, and her habit of boasting her knowledge to anyone who hears. He need to do something or else she can get herself in to much trouble when they go to Hogwarts as its a complete bigoted world out there.

A Sargent came and announced that MajGen's requested Harry to report. Harry nodded and went to his grandfather's personal quarters.

Harry wished Mr. Grunning goodbye as he exited the MajGen's personal quarters and went the see his grandfather. He's still in deep thought about Hermione and how to bring her to the realities of the world and silently sat in the crouch beside his grandfather.

MajGen observed for few minutes and asked "What's bothering you Harry?"

Harry replied "It's about Hermione grandpa, She is still the same bookworm, boasting about everything she know even the other is not interested in whatever she's saying and believes everything that is printed is true to the word and nothing can never wrong with it. If she hasn't changed that attitude I believe she'll be in more trouble in the place we are going than the trouble being my friend there. I myself sometimes get irritated by her rants. But don't know how to bring her out of it. She thinks Bumblebee is the greatest wizard alive and hyper exited that he's the headmaster of Hogwarts."

MajGen also know about Hermione very well as she's the joke "Ask, Hermione the nuisance-pedia" for most of the people in the facility whenever anyone are asked for anything and they don't know it.

MajGen then assured Harry that he'll speak to their parents and grandparents about this and will see what he can do.

Next he said, "Harry, you will be going to England tonight with Mr. Grunning and tomorrow morning you will be shifted from his residence to Dursley's. Please follow all the covert-op procedures strictly all the time you are there and also never remove the emergency port-key."

Then his voice softened "Be safe Harry. I know you can do it."

* * *

><p><strong>Mr. Grunning Residence, Cottesmore Gardens, London W8 <strong>

Mr. Grunning and Harry arrived late into the night at Mr. Grunning's residence. He was given a good gust room with hardwood floor, a king-size bed, large wardrobe with slide doors, a desk opposite to bed, big windows, balcony, overlooking London, a door to the bathroom next to the wardrobe.

Next morning Harry woke up at 6AM and went with his daily routines and exercises. The gym Mr. Grunning suggested from him is pretty impressive as it has all the state of art equipment with a best in class trainers. Moreover, it's just a 30-minute jog from Dursley's. He smiled to himself think about Mr. Grunning and murmured "Business Men, as always tying to impress their clients."

After a royal breakfast Mr. Grunning and Harry, we to their office to start with the plan. On the way, Grunning has started with small take about Harry's likes and hobbies and then proceeded to inquire about the purpose of the trip but was sealed by a strict military answer "It's classified information, If you are not informed on this by MajGen, then I can call him now, and you can ask him directly." declined immediately. After that the entire was passed on in silence.

Reaching the office, Mr. Grunning asked Harry to wait in the room attached to his office. As luck would have it for Harry, the room had a big LED TV will all channels, and he passed the time browsing various channels in it and finally stopping at the security cam fixed in the Mr. Grunning's office enjoying the show that is about to unfold.

Mr. Grunning has taken his time controlling his anger and masked his face devoid of any expressions before calling Mr. Dursley on his phone.

Vernon knows about the trip request by their biggest client in US, and hoping he'll be flying to US to crack the deal and commission he'll get from the deal, opened the door of Mr. Grunning's office and wished him.

Mr. Grunning just stared at Vernon as the anger surged thought him once again in ten folds. Vernon immediately started to sweat as he knew that something was wrong as he has never seen his boss in such a bad mood, finally after ten minutes Mr. Grunning nodded his head and said, "Yes, Mr. Dursley, please come and take your seat" in a very cold voice, further increasing the tension in the room. He then said in the same voice "Mr. Vernon, I'll be flying tonight on some business deal, and I need you to have one my guest in your house. He'll be staying until I come back or his business is completed here. He's the grandchild of our biggest client in America and needed to be handled with utmost care." Then he called "Harry."

Harry entered the room with his best authoritative face and stood in the door, had a sneer that would make Malfoy's run for their money. The confidence in his killer green eye and power extruding from him is like standing at the rare of a jet engine and seeing its ignition. Even Mr. Grunning had to shop himself from kneeling in submission of the feeling emitting from the boy whom he has never thought previously could do and decided he's not a person to meddle with, as no eleven-year-old child could cause such a feeling.

His entry resembled that of a lion on its first strike, and both men flinched involuntarily. Without taking the seat he came and stood beside Mr. Grunning.

It took few moments for Vernon, then he shrieked "Freak! What are you doing hear?".

He has instantly recognized it's Harry from the lightning bolt scar on his forehead clearly visible in his military cut hair and the green eyes.

This shout got Mr. Grunning on edge and took his revolver and pointed it on Vernon and said in a strong voice "One more word Vernon. You'll feel that you have never existed."

Nevertheless, that warning has not gone into his thick head, and his face started turning purple with rage. "You don't know who he is. He's a monster, ran away from my home few years ago after all goodness we have shown to him. I can guarantee you that whatever story he said is all a Lie."

Tuning to Harry, he shouted "Boy, where have you stolen that dress? You don't know what I'll do if you stay here for one more sec. GET OUT NOW!"

Mr. Grunning pointed his gun at a point blank on Vernon's temple where a thick nerve is ticking very fast.

Vernon has done the greatest mistake by confirming that he knows Harry, and indeed, he lived with them clearing a small speck of uncertainty Mr. Grunning had after knowing him for two decades on his behaviors. He, himself has shown him the evil that's residing in him.

Harry has kept his calm, as its expected and left the issue to both adults in the room. Mr. Grunning just pushed a thick file towards Vernon. Vernon opened the file and instantly went ice cold, as it has photographs from security feeds showing date and time of his misdeeds, and a report attached to it detailing the incident.

There are some remarks in pencil written at the bottom of each report showing the section and number of years for the crime. He has never in his wild dreams thought that this office had such a wide network of hidden cameras watching his every view and his mind boggled when he came across some photographs taken in hotel rooms he visited on his business trips as they are more embarrassing. It also had a list of bribes he has taken from the competitor companies and the net loss to the company, a consolidated statement of his bank accounts comparing his earnings and spending's.

Vernon immediately shouted "These are not true. This freak must have created these. Boy! I'll sue your life this."

And waved his hand to catch Harry's collar which Harry sidestepped.

The barrel pressure on his temple increased reminding him of the situation he's in. Turning to his boss, he said, "Mr. Grunning did you believe these? I have been working with you for the last 20 years... How can you... I swear... that I...don't know..." his voice started to shiver.

Mr. Grunning in his icy voice said, "You know very well what you have done Vernon, I have the footage for each of these as they are only from the last two years, thanks to a well wisher who tipped off about you." Vernon's eye immediately turned to Harry.

Mr. Grunning pressing the gun further more in this head he said, "Yes, I even have all the evidence of what you and your filthy family has done to this kid. You will do as I say, and lift one more finger or utter a single word towards him; I make you eat your own rotten brains. Understood?" Vernon nodded his head as there's no other way around.

"You will take him to you house now, and you will treat him the way he wanted to be treated and not how you wish. If anyone of you lot has ever lifted a finger or uttered a single word towards him during his stay... Am I required to complete the sentence, Vernon?" for the first time he laughed in a most evil way, seeing visible shivers in Vernon.

Vernon hung his head and said, "Sir, no... I'll do whatever you say."

Mr. Grunning said, "Harry, if ever these bastards... I think you know what to do." Harry replied "Yes, Sir. Thanks for your help." Both know this is the first step and Harry must face these hellions on his own after reaching the private drive. As Vernon is never a man of his word. Harry's knuckles are itching to finally get their revenge.

Vernon loaded Harry's luggage from Mr. Grunning's car to his car, and they started their journey to Private Drive.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: _Thanks to for your support, like always C&C. _


	5. Dursley's Punishment

**Chapter 5: Dursley Punishment**

_Disclaimer: _I do not claim to own any of the copyrights, trademarks, or registrars of or having to do with _Harry Potter_. I paid whole price when I buy my Harry Potter things, just as much as everyone else.

* * *

><p><em>Secret operations are essential in war; <em>

_upon them the army relies to make its every move. _

_- Sun Tzu_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>6<strong>******th June 1991, ********Dursley's Residence, ******Privet Drive No 4**

The main door of the Dursley's residence slammed, Harry took his defensive position in front of the fireplace in the hall, holding a vile of blue floo power in his hand, ready to throw it as soon as Vernon attacks him as expected and trained with multiple scenarios as this is the critical step, and the old memories may resurface driving him from the assigned path upon seeing these people in person.

"YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING FREAK, what have you done to my boss!" Vernon roared with his face quite purple with anger.

"If anything ever got out, God help you! Today I'm going to kill you now and then that bastard Grunning as soon as I can and burn down that damn file."

Being used to his uncle's tirades, Harry didn't even flinch. As soon as Vernon moved his heavy body with a fist to punch Harry in his face, he threw the floo powder in the fireplace and crouched, twirled and kicked the back of Vernon's knee imbalance his large body and punched hard on the back of his head with his elbow, making him topple directly face-first into the green flames that are emitting in the fireplace. Vernon's yells brought out the remaining residence in the house.

Petunia came from the kitchen, and Dudley came from his room to check what's the yelling about. They had only seen the green flames coming from the fireplace and there stood a boy about the age of Dudley in a fine suit smoothing the wrinkles of his expensive suit. Vernon is no where to be seen, but they heard him yelling, why this boy come into their house and Vernon has just left to the office few hours back.

Petunia asked, "Boy, Who are you? And what are you doing in my house..." she stopped in mid-sentence after recognizing the boy from his lightning bolt scar on his forehead "Harry? You Freak what have you done to him" her temper raised. The long-gone devil has returned once again and done something to her husband.

The day they found Harry was no where to be found, they almost partied full night thinking that the filthy son of a satanic whore has taken the best decision in his life and ran away. They felt the nemesis that entered their perfect little life, which arrived two years ago in a small basket has finally gone. They discussed whether to report the incident to local authorities or not, but as his name was not associated to any of them in the files as per Vernon, who said he has taken care of that when he first arrived, they kept quiet. However, never thought that they would be facing him again.

The smug smile on his face is much more annoying than his presence itself. Petunia shrieked "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO VERNON? I HEARD HIM." Harry just shrugged his shoulders and didn't respond. It further more increased her anger and brought her favorite frying pan from the kitchen.

Harry as expected and planned for this to happen, he would have disappointed if he sent her through the floo without the frying pan, the prime evidence. He stood still without moving a muscle making it easy for Petunia to hit him, but at the last moment. He lifted his leg and kicked on the neck to her horse face angled perfectly towards the fireplace. The force of the kick sent her to the destination though floo.

Harry smiled and said towards the shriving Dudley, who has already crapped his pants and pungent smell evident along with a puddle at his foot "Perfect kick, isn't it piglet?" Dudley whimpered "What have you done to my mom and dad." Harry just stared as if in answer and the intensity of his stared multiplied the fear in Dudley many times.

Finally after a few seconds of intense icy staring Harry said in a dead cold voice "Dudley, I offer you two choices either you can go in there by yourself or let me kick you until you got through it." It took several moments for Dudley to understand the options and as well nodded and took his first step forgetting the mess he made of himself and slipped his fat foot in the puddle, banging his head on the hard floor losing his consciousness. Harry sighed, and snapped his fingers mimicking the House-elf magic, as he knows too well the bigoted British MoM will never even think of checking for any kind of magic other than human and levitated Dudley though the fireplace, and one more snap of his fingers all the mess made by Dudley vanished.

He relaxed himself on Vernon's favorite recliner taking out his PDA from this wrist punched "DISPATCHED". He immediately got a reply "ACCOUNTED."

Now all he has to do was to set up the security perimeter and wait from the owl. He took some silver balls from his backpack started throwing them in strategic corners as he explored the house. It felt oddly similar even thou he has very few memories of this place, and nothing has changed except for a room full of Piglet's broken toys and his things. He knew very well to place the detectors in outside perimeter of the house he needed to wait until late night to avoid any hawking house wives around this place that's what they said him but he never understood why he has to wait when he can disillusion himself or use his invisibility clock. He also has to find the object to which the bloody blood wards are anchored to and send it to the ICW as an evidence.

Once the inside is secured he sat in lotus position meditating on his blood link seeing for the flow of magic to trace the blood anchor. After about 10 minutes of searching he found a spot that beside the entry door so this also has to wait till night. As he once again relaxed on the recliner he smiled seeing the Clock that was hanging above the television as he know that it was the thing that gave him so much freedom from these monitors and the one who has done this will pay his debt in due time.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>6<strong>******th June 1991, ********Location Unknown.****

One moment Vernon is on his way to take his temper on Harry but some how the boy managed to throw him into the fireplace which has suddenly lit green. He knows that is not good, and the boy has again done his freakish stuff. He landed face-first on a hard floor breaking his nose, and his eye stated to water due to the pain, but he managed to roll on his back and started yelling "I'M GONNA SKIN YOU ALIVE FOR THIS." but all of a sudden, he realized that he was in a building with large roof.

He struggled to sitting position resting his back to the wall beside the fireplace and thought that he must be in some kind of a warehouse, as boxes are lined in neat stacks in well-defined bay areas, but there was a large clearing in front of the fireplace are few people in some kind of military outfit, and weird helmets are standing around him.

In the middle of the clearing there was a table with a chair in which an elderly military officer sat smoking a cigar and browsing a data pad. Which boss used to carry along with him saying that it a gift from their biggest client, and all transactions are done just through it. However, the contents are visible just to him as he tried peak many times but all he can see was an empty screen when his boss was dictating him the orders. Once when he asked his boss about it when he took the data pad to review the order and saw the only empty screen again.

Mr. Grunning said that it was an ingenious technology invented by their client and can purely be viewed the one to whom it's configured by using retinal scanner embedded into it. He knows noting additionally than the basics of this technology as he was warned losing it or tampering it will cause all the contracts given to him will be canceled along with any payment dues that are needed to be settled will be forfeited immediately with some incentives included as they worded it. Dues are always very high with this client, so he took at most care of his data pad and carried it wherever he went as the alternative is his death or his company will bankrupt as he knows too well with whom he's dealing.

As he was musing that these people are some how these people are connected to Mr. Grunning and the freak. However, unable to comprehend the link, he hard a shriek from the fireplace next to him, and a woman came flying through it landing in the same manner he came but there was a sound of solid metal hitting the ground and sliding on the hard floor making noise when he saw towards it happened to be a frying pan. He immediately recognized her and the frying pan, shouted "Petunia!" and move with as much speed as his fat body allowed to get her up as no one in the room has moved an inch and the man seated in the middle barely lifted his eye but smiled as it was obvious.

Petunia composed herself from the shock and started her rapid-fire rant on Vernon "Where are we? And who are these people? What was that freak doing in our home? You are bleeding from the nose, what happened? "

Vernon stood and gestured towards the seated man and helped the shivering Petunia as if to ask him as his fat mind has not even recognized the questions of his wife or what is happening around them. As soon as Petunia stood a floating Dudley come from the fireplace and clashed with Petunia once more toppling her to be ground, Petunia another time screeched "Dudikkins!" and tried in vain manner to wake him up, not noticing that he's still floating a foot from the floor or the smell he's emitting.

Finally the gentleman in the center and stood and commanded "All Dursley's accounted, check them up."

Immediately the men around him went into action at once and before any one of the Dursley's can react, all of them are hanging from the wall beside the fireplace. Their wrists and ankles locked in shackles attached to the wall restricting any movement facing him and shouted "Done Commander" in unison. The digital counter on the mantle of the fireplace showed 0.02R-3.82E seconds, and the commander smiled.

This is the latest device from the MMIT Which Showed The 'Command Response and Execution Time', as magic users, they needed to sharpen their response time to an extent where their opponent got as less time as possible to react.

Vernon turned his head side to side seeing his wife to his right and Dudley on his left in the tied up on the wall in the same manner as his. Finally getting his nerve back shouted on the commander "What is all this about? Who are you..." even thou, he continued to shout no sound came from his mouth, then he observed the stick in one of the guard's hands that he recognized from an event some years ago.

He knows these are all the bunch of freaks and somehow related to the boy. Its all his fault and when he returns the boy will feel he has never should have been born, and he will make sure of it.

Commander signaled one of his men, and he started reading from a PDA attached to his wrist "Residents of Number Four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Mr. Vernon Dursley, Mrs. Petunia Dursley nee- Evans. You are hereby charged with 72 counts child abuse - physical injury, four counts attempted murder, one count mental injury numerous counts negligent treatment. All the evidence will be submitted to National Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Children, Weston House, 42 Curtain Road, London EC2A 3NH. Incorporated by Royal Charter. And as for the abuse of a magical child, the International Confederation of Warlocks has decided to punish you by compensating the said victim Mr. Harry James Potter with 4.5 million Pounds, by liquidating all your assets through your court system as you don't have the funds available in your accounts. Mr. Dudley Dursley as being a minor you will be sent to Madison Correctional Institution until deem necessary based on 28 counts of bullying."

Sill Vernon is shouting but his voice was muted, so the guard canceled the charm with his wand "Who are you guys? And on what authority you are declaring wrong crimes against us? We are the most law-abiding citizens in our neighborhood and anything you said before are utterly artificial!"

Commander said "Mr. Vernon! We are the wizards from United States of America Magical military division. As per the claims, we have all the evidence for the crimes stated, see it yourself. You can dispute any of them in the court."

Smirking, he pressed a side of a crystal prism on the desk in from of him and the images started showing the memories of Harry, followed by the bullying of Dudley. When it finished, all the Dursley's are ghosted like pale. Few of the guards in duty who has not seen these before are on the edge to what a magical can do, but are on a strict command not to do anything until they are said so.

"Always knew that boy was just like his freaky parents," Petunia sneered. "Now that I found out what you all are, I should have known it all along! Wizards, my ass! What kind of freak show is this? It is unnatural. It is satanic! No wonder Lily and James Potter landed themselves early graves! They deserved it, the freaks!" she too was silenced by a guard but one of the new guards who has trained with Harry on contingency plans, was unable to control and slammed the back of his gun to her face braking Petunia's nose and few front teeth.

As soon as he hit her, he turned towards his commander and said, "Sir, Sorry sir, will accept any punishment you give me, but I need to show them first-hand what they have done to Captain Harry's childhood, as they will never know his greatness or understand a bit of his achievements. Please permit me sir!" in unison, all the guards announced in unison "Sir, we also request the same Sir!"

Commander smiled at the integrity the unit is showing and knows too well even if he doesn't give the permission requested, this unit is capable of planning the things independently to do what they have asked, and no living soul will know about it. Anyway the fate of the Dursley's is already decided long age. Why not grant his unit what they asked for.

So he announced,"We need to hand them over to their procurators by the exact same time tomorrow as we can hold them in containment only of 24 hours as per the law even if the mundane community is so much better here than the magical ones. I need no evidence what so ever you planned can be testified in any manner in both the world. I understood?"

The unit responded "Sir YES SIR!"

"And you," He pointed the guard who broke the Petunia's nose "your punishment for disobedience, will be Captain Harry shield man from next 10 days, and for all 20 more rounds in the morning." Saying that Commander dismissed the unit and went into his quarters.

As soon as the commander left all the team cheered the guard who got the punishment, and started their work on Dursley's.

To any one the shield men position is the most riskiest position as they are required to stand in front for the spell targeted against Harry's back if needed sacrificing themselves. But for this unit, its one of the most prestigious position as in their home land they will be treated as heroes fist class as they defended the unofficial Magical Captain America. 'Unit Alpha Wolfs' as it was known are trained in all magical and mundane military areas and only the top of the line who stood against all odds are selected for this team.

UAW is operated many times by the mundane US army in their most treacherous international law breaking missions along side of their Seals. Where they require complete anonymity of the mission and any outside operative should not remember anything that happened after it more over the losses are none on their side mostly. UAW is very good at recreating the original gory scene to a child's bed time story theme so they obtained a nick name "Story Tellers" by their mundane counter part. Many unsolved criminal mysteries are accounted to UAW but neatly covered up as controversial theories by the men in authority.

Commander's phone rang and he immediately answer it saying "MajGen Potter Sir,... forwarding you the video from the Harry's Glasses... Its really good sir, you trained him well sir... Ok will do Sir... Good day Sir."

Smiling he come out to his unit and said "Boys, I need a tracer on that media bug. Commence Ghost Protocol 1"

* * *

><p><em>An: What the team has done to them use your imagination and have fun. As always C&C._


	6. Preparations

Chapter 6: **Preparations**

_Disclaimer:__I do not claim to own any of the copyrights, trademarks, or registrars of or having to do with __Harry Potter__. I paid whole price when I buy my Harry Potter things, just as much as everyone else._

* * *

><p><em>"Prepare while others are daydreaming." - William Arthur Ward<em>

* * *

><p><strong>11PM, 6th June 1991, Dursley's Residence, <strong>**Privet Drive No 4**

Harry stepped out of the front door of the house activating his environmental activity charms from his PDA releasing a box of Fly-Bots. The swarm of tiny little flying insects zoomed in the surrounding and hid taking positions around the house. The "Fly-Bot" is controlled by a trained pilot from a remote terminal seated in their UK Base.

The aviator had full command of the drones, and can manoeuvre it into groups of real insects to hide, while a live feed is piped into the command centre analysing the surroundings. On the terminal and Harry's glasses started showing the details of the analysis.

There is a man sleeping under the tree directly opposite to the house hiding under a simple disillusionment charm. He can also see various layers of charms active around his house, which are not when he came. He commanded to identify all the charms, in his augmented reality glasses he can see the names and description of all the charms that are active along with their anchor points, age, caster signature, lethality level, and so on.

There are all types of charms ranging from alarms to memory modifiers who are triggered by time, emotion, etc. All charms are caste by the same person 'A.P.W.B. Dumbledore.' and all are aged 11 years without any modification or renewal.

One particular obscure layered charm shown in red, when Harry blinked his eyes, his glasses turned to a full-screen display blurring the background showing its contents in detail. The charm is basically a memory modification triggered if the intended person wants to run away from this place. If he has crossed the line making him fear the outer world and forcing him to stay in the house with a feeling it's much safer inside than the unknown wilderness that exists outside.

Harry's temper raised; this bugger knows all along that he's going to suffer to an extent that he will try to escape this place, unconsciously his magic busted forth triggering one of the charms.

He was immediately brought into the reality his glasses showed the flow of command from the charm that triggered the verification, and the clock in the hall responded positive. Followed by the level of magic strength analyser charm, which eventually calculated it to abnormal and sent its results to the caster. As soon as the results were sent the man sleeping under the tree woke up and took a hand-held mirror and started speaking into it.

Harry commanded "Video & Voice." One of the fly-bot landed on the tip of the man's shoulder, so they can see the mirror, and another one flew opposite him showing the face of the man. Both the video feeds flickered in real-time on Harry's glasses.

"Mundungus, what is happening there, I had a trace of very high level magic usage in the house?"

Mundungus replied "Albus. I'm directly in front of the house, and no one is there. It must be the boy's accidental magic spill, for which you are worrying a lot since last few years have finally come out. I always said that little idiot was good for nothing, but you kept insisting that I spend at-least three days a week to sit here. He has not even shown his face ever in the night."

Once when he reported that he had not seen the boy to Dumbledore, he said that the boy was indeed inside the house and there's nothing to worry.

Dumbledore said, "Are you sure? Or do you want me to come."

Dung sarcastically replied "Oh! You are always welcome to take the shift from me any time."

Dumbledore sighed and said, "Keep a close watch for now, tomorrow I'll assign few more as he will be introduced to our world in next few days. I don't want anything to happen when the plans are coming to fruition."

Some other man came into view, with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin said, "I'm coming there now."

With that the screen went blank.

Mundungus stood and waited for the man to arrive. A pop sounded signalling the apparition. Snape apparated next to him.

He greeted "Professor Snape. Pretty warm night isn't it?"

Snape didn't even respond to what Mundungus said as he forgot to cancel the disillusionment charm like always and no interest in lecturing him now when he had a most important task to complete, asked even though he knew the answer, "Where is the house? I need to see that dunderhead with my own eyes. So like his father, already started being a miscreant."

"Straight ahead" replied Mundungus

Snape moved forward with his trademarked billowing black cloak towards Harry's house. Harry immediately went inside the house and slept on the crouch in the hall, pretending he's deep in the sleep, as per his guidelines. Everyone knows he's more than capable of dealing things single handed, but they want him to reach Hogwarts without any mishaps or suspicion. As any event that related to Harry is always abnormal or sensational which they needed to avoid at all costs.

The lenses in Harry's eyes activated and fly-bots trailed Snape's every move. When he came near the front door, he just waved his hand opening the door and came in the house. He scanned the entire room. Wand raised and alert.

If this shit head attempts anything, this will be his last day Snape thought.

However, the scanner in the room immediately triggered that a man with hostile intentions is nearby.

Snape came here to place the binding charm on this boy so that he bends to his every will and virtually becomes his slave. He has waited so long for this opportunity but Dumbledore never allowed anyone except Mundungus to go near the house. He tried it few times but was unable to find the boy but when he scanned from the signature, it consistently showed the boy was always in the house.

After all, he's the one who suggested Dumbledore to place this particular trace on the boy which can't be removed with human magic but can be tracked using a simple spell he designed. He found the sleeping Harry on the crouch, but this boy was much different than he expected. He's healthier and fuller. He thought that his magic must have been compensating the malnutrition and things.

On that fateful day when both Lilly and James are dead, Dumbledore came to him for second opinion. Snape knowing the background and family of Lilly suggested him to place the boy with these people away from the magical world, so he won't over grow on his fame and when he's returned, he will be in perfect mental condition to groom as required. Giving his life story as an example, he explained to Dumbledore in detail that being neglected and starved for his entire life, anyone would mould to the person who showed a minute care or affection to them.

So once when Harry steps his foot in the magical world, all they need to do is carefully plan his every move and see that he makes contact with people of their choice. Dumbledore has invested most of his time designing multiple plans of every situation possible for the last decade. However, he's too far from the reality, and he is digging his own grave.

Harry received a message on his lenses from the base "Act dead, positions taken." Harry internally smiled. He didn't know who this man is except that he's with Dumbledore and not a person to be trusted, but somehow he's familiar with the name. He used his wand-less, wordless magic to create a deception shield around him and waited.

These types of shields are not useful for the dark spells or unforgivable but based on the research and analysis the MMIT team has designed a powerful invisible magic absorption shield that can absorb any mid-level offensive spell and create an illusion same as the spell is indented to do.

As soon as sensors triggered hostile environment the security bots in his belt and backpack activated and went to offensive mode. These devices are larger than the fly-bots and invisible to naked eye. Each is fitted with two phials one in blue and other in red. They are capable of dealing with the adversaries using their coma inducing neuro-toxic blue phial incapacitating even an elephant, or a liquid cyanide filled red phial to kill if necessary.

These bots are top-secret devices used only by UAW. Even NSA doesn't know such a technology existed. So there is no chance the mediaeval Britain magical community can think about them. The only drawbacks of these bots are they use the magic of the user to operate, and most of the wizards don't have the magical reserve required to power them and still be in the fight. So they configured them to use the magic from the opponent they chose instead of the defendant to use the enemies' magical reserves with stealth.

Like all Dark lords and their minions, Snape started to deliver his speech. "Harry James Potter, Son of a thick-headed James Potter and a mud-blood Lilly Evans. The Boy-Who-Lived, Destroyer to the Dark Lord Who-Must-No-Be-Named. The richest kid living. However, see how you are now, deprived of all, no fame, no love, nothing. Not even a bed to sleep in."

He cast stupefy and continued his rant "from this day forwards. You will be my slave for ever and obey my commands as a house-elf. They say revenge is a dish best served cold. I have waited ten long years to reach you and that old fool will never know what hit him. Lets... Ouch!" his speech was cut down in the middle as a bug bit his neck soon after followed by another bite on the other side of his neck. Before he realised what has bitten him, he collapsed.

As soon as Snape hit the floor four people entered into the home fully dressed in night camouflaged uniform and reported, "Sir! All Clear outside Sir! Are you OK Captain?"

Harry woke up smiling and addressed the team "The superior man is modest in his speech, but exceeds in his actions. So First Hit! I never understood why these maniacs always babble before acting to give as much time as possible for the opponent to react."

His communicator rang and he lifted his PDA, "MajGen Sir... Yes there was an attacker but restrained... Who this Snape, I remember him somehow... Oh! you are saying we got the Squeaker Prime*? ... Roger that Sir... OK Grandpa, you to take care." With that he disconnected the call.

(*Squeaker is an informant who yields useful information after intimidation or tortures. But Snape is known to survive and fool even the most feared dark wizard of UK so got a name himself)

Turning to the guards "Tag and Dispatch him, need a twin in five minutes." The ream immediately sent Snape though the fireplace after clipping an iron pin to his ear and cuffing his hands.

Once again, a feed from the outside flickered on the screen showing that Mundungus is once more communicating with his mirror, and then the second feed came alive showing Dumbledore's face. "Mundungus, where is Snape? I feel a little disturbance in the wards do you see anything?"

He replied "No Sir. Snape just went into the house. I see no spell fire or any living soul around me... The disturbance must be from Snape. I have seen him using his wand to open the door."

Dumbledore then said, "Okay, if he doesn't come out in 10 minutes, I'll come myself. User your head Mundungus, I'm forced to sign all the acceptance letters this year as Minerva is sick. I'm really in a very bad mood today, which is not good for you."

Only Mundungus knows the true shades of the most famed light wizard of Albus Dumbledore's true nature. He's still alive because of his 'Adapt or perish, now as ever' motto and the help he's rendering him from the last ten years by watching Harry in secret. He murmured to himself "A day will come Albus, The greatest deception men suffer is from their own opinions."

Both the screens went offline after that. Harry commanded his team "I need that chump outside also to be twined." As commanded two bots bit Mundungus and he was dispatched through the fireplace by his team after tagging him like they had done with Snape.

* * *

><p><strong>Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts<strong>

Albus Dumbledore is having a very awful day after so many years, his deputy is sick from the magical flu and the matron said she needed at least ten days to recover forcing him to dictate and sign all the acceptance letter along with a counter file in the ministry. He also had a very dreadful lash-out from Garrick Ollivander on his morning visit to his shop, when he suggested him to give the dark lords wand to Harry. He finally got him accepted using his skill set of memory and enforcement charms.

He thought to himself out loudly leaning back on his throne-like chair "Can't anyone understand the importance of 'The Greater Good'? This wizarding world is still surviving only because of my forethought and planning. They never realize the time and strain I'm taking for them. Merlin himself has not done so many good things in his life time, but still they treat me like an ordinary school teacher and force me to do the labour's work. I hope by now the statue in the MoM auditorium must be replaced with mine to show my importance along with a lesson of my life. Next time I visit that fool Fudge I will persuade him as it's needed for The Greater Good. I also need a good writer to jot down my biography."

With that he added one more item to his bucket list, which only had a serial number closest to the last six digits, in his journal, which has auto serial and infinite pages along with a charm to cross off things already completed. Nevertheless, as fate has it, not even a single entry has been crossed since it was started.

He was brought out of his delusional state when the tracers on Harry started to puff. It startled him as these instruments that are silent for the last decade came alive at once. Something must be wrong. He immediately called Snape to come and meet him in his office. As soon as Snape came through the fireplace of his office a high whistle sounded, beckoning heavy magic usage at Harry's place.

He immediately called Mundungus with his communication mirror. One of the great inventions by the Marauders which he has confiscated from Mr. Black when he was dispatched to Azkaban.

When he was speaking to Mundungus, Snape came over to his side and peeked into the mirror and suddenly snatched it from him and declared that he was going there and disconnected the call. He turned and said, "Albus, we have never got such readings before, let me check it. You are more important for the greater good than me, if it's a trap." With that he went to his fireplace throwing some floo powder announced, "Princes Sanctuary" stepping into the green flames and vanishing without waiting on an answer from him.

Dumbledore smiled, only one person who has understood him and his intentions are, is Snape. After all, he's the one who has given a chance to redeem from the dark path, and he's in life debt to him. Yes, what he said is right, he's more important than anyone or anything for the greater good. once more, his daydreaming is disturbed by the tracing devices' sounds which indicated perimeter breach and more magical usage. He took the communication mirror, grudgingly calling Mundungus.

He dislikes when he's forced to do the things himself, when there are so many followers to take a killing cure blindly if he said its for the greater good. But, when it came to Harry, he insisted that no one should poke their nose in his issue and report him if they came across anything about Harry. He assured his order many times that Harry is living a very good life and wanted no interference from his team. As the people Harry is living with are a bit different and doesn't like magic users. He hasn't even shared the location where Harry is to his order saying it's a security measure. The sheep in his order will believe anything he said, if he used his trademarked grandfatherly persona and a smile.

He laughed out loud about a slip that he realised now and said in a devilish grin to his own half completed portrait as he walked into his bedroom lying on his bed "Fools! They haven't even had a speckle of common-sense in them. When I said Harry's relatives dislike the magic users, what Harry is? Not even one, hasn't even thought of Harry as a magic user. The sheep believed that he's leading a very happy life. Eh! I must be more careful from now. I think my age is finally taking a toll on my physical form, which thereby straining me mentally. But we mush wait for few more years before I become the legacy for every living soul in wizarding world of Purebloods. I will be their god and the ruler of this eternal universe forever. " With that he dozed off dreaming of catching the Voldemort and knowing his secret to eternal life.

High above the night cap stand beside Dumbledore bed, the sorting hat sang "Dumb Dumbing, as your end is impending, as Hogwarts will wake up ravishing, as finally my master is coming. As I can sense him nearing. Dumb Dumbing."

* * *

><p><strong>Warehouse 2, UK Secret Base<strong>

A team levitated Snape into a glass tube and fixed a helmet with multiple wires to his head and closed the door. As soon as the door is closed a transparent liquid started filling the tube drowning Snape.

In a tube next to him, a human body started to transform itself to reproduce Snape. After few minutes, the liquid in the tube drained. The team waiting for it to empty then levitated the body out and placed it on an observation table in the room. Once the scanners above it gave all clear, they called Harry for the activation code.

The base team called Harry and said, "Captain, Reformation procedure complete, awaiting activation code."

Harry replied "Okay, initiate Tactical Twin Procedure Alpha 1" when the system beeped twice and requested for activation code. He spoke in High Elf language, a language which no living being on earth knows "Winning is only half of it. Having fun is the other half." Then the machine requested to identify himself. Harry said in the same language "Harry James Potter, The time is 11:31PM on 6th of June 1991." This time it's Snape that spoke in English "Captain, its handler John, awaiting your command." Once again, the team requested him to active Mundungus, Harry repeated the same process.

Harry implemented the ancillary authenticator security feature, when he has seen a cinema when the main actor used a voice recorder to duplicate the villains voice to hack his laptop. So now only he can activate it and anyone using the secondary code will be invalidated as it should match the exact time, and date said in High Elf language. Better be safer than sorry.

After few minutes, Snape and Mundungus both walked out of the fireplace in Harry's house.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter<strong>... _Exploits of the Tactical Twins (and brief view in to Harry's past)_

_**A/n**: Sorry for the long delay, will try to update at least on weekly basis from now on. Thanks for your reviews as they are the boosters for me. _

_Jjslll54 – Thanks for your tip on dialogue writing will rework all he previous chapters also once this fic is complete._

_As always C&C._


	7. Exploits of the Tactical Twins

Chapter 7: **Exploits of the Tactical Twins**

_Disclaimer: _I do not claim to own any of the copyrights, trademarks, or registrars of or having to do with _Harry Potter_. I paid whole price when I buy my Harry Potter things, just as much as everyone else.

* * *

><p><em>Experience is not what happens to a man. It is what a man does with what happens to him.<em>

~Aldous Leonard Huxley, _Texts and Pretexts_, 1932

* * *

><p><strong>Haldale, High Elf Realm.<strong>

Harry is in the private chamber of King Jeraedric along with Prince Arardowan and Supreme Elf Healer Rhiaclya having a wonderful elfish breakfast of exotic fruits and cooked herbs. Physically, he's only nine years-old, but mentally he is in his mid twenties. The charms around the Elf realm had given a great advantage to Harry in his training once he learned of the prophecy and the impending dangers he should face in the Middle-earth. Ever since the revelations of his history, he has been training in every possible from of arts. Starting from physical combats, magical dueling to rare fine arts and linguistics. As of now Harry is fluent in more than fifty different languages.

At the beginning he only stated with defensive combat arts, but soon he realised that he can learn any art in much shorter time than possible in any realm. Every earth year is equal to five years in Haldale, which helped him a lot. His grandfather gave him a schedule of five days in Haldale and two day in Site R along with him. He started his training when he was physically five years-old and doing so ever since.

They were interrupted by the Elfin army chief Tinlef Dawnwhisper, Red; wavy hair clumsily hangs over a long, lived-in face. Bulging blue eyes, set appealingly within their sockets, watch delightedly over the haven they've grieved with for so long. A beard alluringly compliments his nose and leaves an amusing memory of his fortunate adventures. This is the face of Tinlef Dawnwhisper, a true adventurer among elves. He stands oddly among others, despite his bulky frame. There's something intriguing about him, perhaps it's his reputation, or maybe it's simply his decency. However, nonetheless, people tend to hit it off with him, while spreading stories about him.

Tinlef said, "Your majesty, Royal Highness, Supreme and Harry. Sorry for interrupting you, but we found Almon Moonwalker. He's in the under world of Gallifrey. According to our initial investigations, he's trying to recreate Rynor, brother of Pedir. Who was slain by you in the last war. If we strike now there are chances, we can find Pedir too. One more thing your majesty, we need Harry on this mission as there are charms near the entrance that trace any elf, but they never expected a human to come that far."

King Jeraedric leaned back in his chair, after few minutes he asked, "Harry, do you know about Pedir?" Harry nodded.

Pedir, The Dark Devil. King of a Dark elf's clan they've nearly died for so long. Scarred black skin rudely compliments his broken nose and askew mouth, leaves an intriguing memory of his gruesome deeds. His brother Rynor is his army commander, and one of the foulest since earth's existence.

King Jeraedric himself had slain Rynor at war that took place in a dwarf realm, when Rynor waged a war to conquer it. Jeraedric with his own eye saw the soul of Rynor escape just before he burned his body. No one ever came to know what happened to it. Now if his brother Pedir recreates him, he knows what will be coming and want the situation to expedite, immediately to neutrality.

Jeraedric turned towards Tinlef and said, "Prepare the army we are moving in 10." With that, Tinlef left to make the arrangements. Towards Harry and his son Arardowan, he said, "Do you want to test your capabilities in the field?" for that both nodded enthusiastically.

Harry asked, "Can I use it?" and Jeraedric nodded, for that he along with Arardowan smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Gallifrey<strong>

The planet Gallifrey, named so by its discoverer Alvin Gallifrey, is an ice planet in a fairly large solar system with fourteen other planets. Gallifrey is about 4.4 times bigger than Earth, and its gravity is about 4.23 times that of Earth. A single day lasts 19.64 hours, and a year lasts 487 days. The planet is made up of two continents, which make up 41% of the planet's landmass. Five moons orbit the planet and Gallifrey itself orbit an orange sun in a slightly elliptic orbit.

In a hidden cave located on an unnamed island's mountain, that lead deep into the underworld of the planet. There are many Dark elf's working in closed chambers made of transparent metal available on the planet. The entire team from the past few decades are working on a project commanded by the mad scientist Almon Moonwalker. Who was rescued from a research bunker by Pedir, in middle-earth on his search for his brother Rynor's lost soul.

At that time, the middle-earth was in war with a Muggle dark lord from Germany, for whom Almon Moonwalker is working for. From that day forward as a token of gratitude Almon was working for Pedir to bring his brother back. In reality, Pedir is the one who attached the bunker and staged a rescue, when he came across some of the research papers of Almon brought to him by his team for consideration. After thought review of the research by him and his team, it proved there's a fair chance in getting his brother resurrected. To get Almon working for him, he needs Almon in complete gratitude to him. He knew too well Almon is not a person to be persuaded to get things done in his way.

Almon Moonwalker, a true visionary among vampires and a grand elder. Who has ventured into knowledge and technology from his childhood, obtaining mastery in almost all fields that existed on earth. Working as an assistant with many renowned Muggle scientists like Aristotle, Newton, Galileo, Einstein, Darwin, Da'Vince, etc. has given him a vast knowledge on Muggle Technology and Sciences along with the Magical knowledge from Merlin himself.

It's rumored that he's the same person who coined the term 'Technomancy', Almon Goodwill – The Mad Scientist. Over the centuries, he changed his names many times and roamed around the world to avoid the reason for not ageing. He created so many devastating weapons by mixing both sciences for Muggle's to use like Hydrogen, Fission, Neutron, Napalm Bombs to name a few. His only aim throughout his life is to remove non-magical humans from the face of earth as a retribution for burning his clan with invented fire in stone age. He never joined any other clan or shown interest in forming one since then. However, he dedicated his entire life only for the sole cause to make earth Muggle free.

# # #

The brigade of elf worriers from Haldale arrived to Gallifrey using an elf portal. They installed their tactical base on a small patch of an island near the outer perimeter of the large cave island, away from the charms reach. Harry took his broom and flew into the cave, covering himself in an invisibility cloak. As he was briefed by Tinlef, there is no one guarding the cave, as every dark elf available is put to work by Almon. As soon as he flew near the cabins the monitors held by the worriers in the base showed the live video feed of the happenings inside.

No one in their brigade knows what these people are doing as each cubicle inside the chambers is filled with very large screens, and different components are being designed or assembled and installed to a structure in the middle which looked like a set tower of silver bars with blinking lights. After taking a complete round-up of all the chambers Harry flew back to the entrance to the cave, where they started planning the next move. All of them have a gut feeling that whatever they were doing is not good, and they should do all they can to stop it.

After few hours of brain storming, they decided to attack the cave in the night as dark elf's should come out to replenish their energies in moon light. The day being a full mood, they are very sure that almost all of dark elves will be gathered outside of the cave. It so made their plan of attack on it. When the Haldale force engages the dark elves, Harry should infiltrate and find Almon.

Harry is standing in the front line near the cave opening with, Tinlef to his right and Arardowan to his left. Holding a very long, thin, barbed blade made of ethereal-titanium held by a grip wrapped in lavish, navy blue lynx hides.

In spite of it having only a razor-sharp point; this will cause your enemies to leak from thousands of holes before they even know what happened. The blade has a spiked, curved cross-guard, creating the ideal weight balance to allow for smooth and accurate swings with this blade. The cross-guard has an elaborate claw on each side; pommel is engraved with the symbol of the house this sword belongs to. A symbol many are jealous of. The blade itself is engraved. Several words of power have been artistically etched into the blade, but the blade will surely be decorated in battle.

This weapon wasn't created by just any blacksmith. It's forged and gifted in Harry by the Emperor of Goblin nations, Rex Ragnarok, a worrier in blood and a master blacksmith by birth. It's aptly named 'Thunder-Forged War blade', because many thunder bolts are used to mend this blade.

Shortly after the nightfall, five moons of Gallifrey beamed full. The light emitted by them sparkled like fairy silver dust, on the waves that are splashing the island. When the last line of sunlight is gone over the horizon, they heard a faint chant emitting from the cave. Tinlef signaled Harry to take position. Harry immediately climbed the side to the cave and sat upon the top of the cave's opening. He can see the dark elves coming out of the cave and waited until he's sure that no one will come through it.

Harry went straight to the chamber where Almon should be as per his prior reconnaissance, and waited for him. From a door on his side, he saw two people coming out seriously in discussion. He immediately ducked and moved to a space at the back of the screen and listened.

"Almon, you said that anyone can be recreated using these machines of yours is permanent, but any test subjects we created are living only for three days. Moreover, we are able to create twins from living subjects at most."

Almon replied "Pedir, I simply said we can recreate anyone using my technology. Three-day thing is just a glitch, that can be solved. Cosmos is interfering with the subjects as there can't be two instances of the same fabric in time-line. I'm presently studying the time-traveling devices, but they give only few hours of existence after that one or other is perishing. I need some more time."

Pedir was about to say something but interrupted by a dark elf guard, "Führer, we are under attack by high elf's of Haldale. Prince Arardowan and General Tinlef are leading the forces."

Pedir screamed "Jeraedric! You have done a mistake, Now I'll show you how loss of a family member will be like."

He turned to the guard and commanded "Kill everyone, except Arardowan." And added more to himself "I'll send his head as a gift to Jeraedric."

The guard hurried away to do as commanded.

As he stated to go out he stopped in his tracks. His face showed excitement, like a child on a Christmas morning. He turned to Almon and said, "Almon. My brother soul is here somewhere. I can feel it, but very faint."

With that he started chanting in a strange language which Harry didn't understand. Suddenly, his scar started to prickle at first, but in a few moments the pain in it is blinding. He resisted the urge to scream for sometime, but the pain is increasing by the moment. Finally, he screamed, revealing his location.

In an instant, the pain was gone, and he opened his water-filled eyes. Pedir is ripping his invisibility cloak over his face to shreds and ran his long thin pointer finger on his scar still chanting.

He then announced, "Almon, my guess is correct. My brother hid in middle-earth. This human is having very slight traces of his soul in this scar" and he pointed Harry's scar.

Harry was unable to move under the tight grip of Pedir, but he managed to draw his sword in a sliced the wrist of Pedir.

He filched, but said, "Human. You have some nerve to attack me. But do you think that a mere blade can kill me? I'm Pedir the greatest of Dark Elves." He showed his hand as it started reformed again in full.

Harry has not expected this, I single strike from the sword should kill anyone as per Ragnarok. However, subsequently, it started. Pedir eyes started to bleed a dark liquid, next in his nose and ears. Slowly, the flow increased.

Pedir screamed "Human, what is this? No... its impossible... brother help me." Within few seconds, he dissolved into a mess of black goo.

Harry immediately aim his sword on Almon and said, "Almon surrender or die like him."

Almon being a vampire moved with a speed that seemed like a blur to Harry. But, Harry's reflexes are good enough to block his exit. One swift kick from Harry has landed Almon on his back and slide few feet crashing into a machine. He immediately placed his foot on his check and pointed the sword to the Almon's neck almost touching it.

Harry said, "Almon, this is the final warning. Surrender now"

He responded "No! I can't accept defeat by a mere child. You seem more than you appear. Pedir found traces of his brother soul in you. Say me who you are and how you came here along with your intentions, then I will consider what to do. "

Harry sighed seeing no other way but to negotiate, and clarify his doubt about the pain and said, "My name is Harry Potter. I was cursed by a dark wizard named Voldemort when I was one years old, which rebounded back leaving a small piece of his soul in the scar which was later removed. On that day, one old codger took hold of me and placed an illegal elfin charm restricting me to his biding. When that was found by Rhiaclya, she offered me sanctuary in their realm as the charm took few years of my childhood to hell. I also know all about you and Pedir, so my intention is to kill Pedir and know what you are up to. As your inventions always had a devastating result in middle-earth, we are peculiar about your work with dark elves." In the meantime, he prepared his hardest mental probe "Legilimens." Harry felt like he hit a solid wall on a run. He concentrated on breaking the metal wall of Almon.

Almon smiled "Kid, do you think you can break the mental solidification of centuries. Do you know how old I'm? Even so, you are the best I have seen in my life who has the master this art. So, stop trying before you get a severe headache. As we need to discuss something." Harry stopped his probe, feeling drained.

Almon offered his hand to Harry to help him stand. But Harry hadn't responded for that he said, "Don't worry kid. I will accept you as my apprentice if you take me to High Elf realm first and then to Middle-earth." Harry still didn't move reconsidering it.

He said, "Remember this kid. Generally, vampires don't lie like humans, and Grand Elders words are the law. So come on kid, get me up." Harry, nodded and helped him stand up.

Almon added, "One more thing kid. Never call me master. If you are half the man, I expected, then I'm the one who will call you master. Knowledge wise of course, before your mind goes into he gutters." He laughed to his own joke, "Understood?" Harry nodded his head still skeptical about Almon.

Almon and Harry walked to the entrance of the cave where the war is waging between dark and high elves. Almon the said to Harry "Kid, show me your talents in the battle. I will wait here." Before Harry could respond, he disappeared with a blurring speed. As its night, Harry's not sure where he went but one thing he's sure is Almon is not a threat to him and will stand behind his words. Internally, he's seething because he doesn't like killing. He drew his sword knowing that today it's inevitable if he needed to save his friends.

As the five moons lighting gave illusionary effects, High elf's and dark elf's both had difficulties in closing on their enemies as they can see both infra-red and ultraviolet bands. As each shadow caste is like a rainbow and as their eyes are not trained for, it is making them nauseous and ineffective in battle. Harry unlike Elves can see only few bands of light it's much easier. He stated his dance of the battle slaying each dark elf on his path. The forces of his strikes are decapitating their heads and limbs apart, the rest taken care by the charms of the blade. Each strike is also followed by a massive lighting strike. The light from the lighting blot and the sound of scorching flesh not only driven the dark elves but also inspired immense awe and fear in High elves.

It only took few minutes for Harry to clear out most of the battle field, as there are no large trees or boulders to hide, the dark elf's are like ducks sitting in plain sight for a trained sniper. The few remaining dark elf fought with all their might with the High Elves, but none dared enough to near Harry.

As Harry moved to the end of the battle field and stuck the last dark elf, there was a roar of victory from the High Elves. Harry turned back, but when he saw what he has done, he collapsed on his knees.

Tinlef and Arardowan both ran toward Harry to help him. When they lifted him, what they saw and heard will remain with them until the end. Harry's is crying, tears running freely on his cheeks.

"It's a genocide. I have killed an entire race. Now how can I show my face to anyone. I'm a bloody blood-thirsty murderer. Please... Please kill me... Tinlef, Arardowan... please I don't deserve to exit. What Rhiaclya will say when she hard of this... What maa with say? Please kill me... with this " Harry cried.

To the surprise of Tinlef, Arardowan and all High elf's, they hard a deep chuckle on their back. No one has seen him coming there. Tinlef immediately drew his sword and turned back pointing his sword, a mere inch from the Almon's neck. But it hasn't struck him as he recognised the man, said, "Almon?"

"Relax High Elf. Yes its Almon Moonwalker."

"This kid has a heart of a kid, but he's a true devil on the battle field." Almon said patting Harry's shoulder. Then he too sat down on the ground beside Harry and said, "Kid... Master Harry. What you have done is not anything that you are thinking. You have just completed the task started many centuries ago. Dark Elf's, are not natural. First dark elf's are created by the demons of the underworld. Demons have done so many experiments on Elves, Humans and what not. So never think you have destroyed anything. You just ended a nature's anomaly. What you have done is the righting the wrong, that was long pending. So please get up Master, and from this day forwards never blame yourself for this. If you need to blame, then blame the creators of it." Almon assured Harry.

Harry tried to protest by was silence by the stares of Almon, Tinlef and Arardowan. He nodded and stood up. Almon the announced "I'm taking Harry as my apprentice. So, from this day forwards where ever he goes, I go."

Tinlef motioned for Harry and Arardowan to come along a little distance where they discussed and then based on Harry's analysis on Almon, taken him to Haldale.

Harry then perfected the Tactical Twin Machine, but kept the three day's life span, and used the advantages of nano technology to control the actions of the clone. He also made the team that participated in the development to swear on his or her life about the confidentiality of the project. From then the technology was used in many spying missions in all the realms, but only Harry's knows when and where it is used. As the team repeatedly developed it based on the drawbacks from each mission, The team is led by Arardowan personally. Every deployment must be a sanction by Rhiaclya.

The information provided by the 'Storytellers' when assigned a mission was always an unsolved mystery to the authorities. How they are able to bring such accurate and most confidential details within a short span of time. But no one can reveal that Tactical Twins were used in bringing down many drug lords and most-wanted criminals in all the worlds.

* * *

><p><strong>11PM, 6th June 1991, Dursley's Residence, Privet<strong> **Drive** **No 4**

Snape and Mundungus both walked out of the fireplace in Harry's house. Snape responded first "Captain, handler Fed reporting." And then Mundungus said, "Its handler Sam. Captain."

Harry smiled and commanded "Get all you can from the Bumblebee. You have only two days time. Last day, I had a very special mission for you."

Both responded "Sir, Yes Sir." With that both left to Hogwarts.

Once the thing with Snape and Mundungus is taken care, Harry immediately went with his next task of finding the blood ward keystone.

He came out again and started digging the spot where he felt the wards are linked. Using his most advanced analysers on his PDA, he spotted the exact location and dug it with a shovel he found in the garage. It's a small red heart-shaped crystal. He hovered it and took it inside the house placing it on a table in the living room. He scanned it and saw a single drop of blood in the centre of it. Further analysis revealed that it was his birth mother's blood. The blood of Lilly Potter – Evans. He needed to protect it for next few days, so keep the wards active. So it won't raise any suspicion. He intimated the same to his base, and a group of researchers will be flooing next day to study it.

Finally, he retired for some much-needed sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter:<strong>_ Nightingale, The Phoenix

_What Snap and Mundungus has found in there they days time. What happened to the real S&M will be revealed in due course... Readers suggestions also accepted.  
><em>

_**A/n**__: __The idea of controlling a person using a handler came from __Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D __[__Season 1, Episode 4 – __Eye Spy__]. So Credits goes to Stan Lee & his team for the idea. _

_**As always C&C.**_


	8. Nightingale, The Phoenix

Chapter 8: **Nightingale, The Phoenix**

_Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of the copyrights, trademarks, or registrars of or having to do with Harry Potter. I paid whole price when I buy my Harry Potter things, just as much as everyone else._

**_Beta: Ubetiburn_**_ (Thanks a TON)_

* * *

><p><em>It is essential to seek out enemy agents who have come to conduct espionage against you and to bribe them to serve you. <em>

_Give them instructions and care for them. _

_Thus doubled agents are recruited and used. _

_~ Sun Tzu, Art of War._

* * *

><p><strong>06AM, 7th June 1991, Dursley's Residence, Privet<strong> **Drive** **No 4**

Harry woke up and started his daily exercise routines. He started with a slow jog and reached the Club16 Gym that was suggested by Mr. Grunning's in just under fifteen minutes. He wished the gym instructor a 'Good Morning' and went on with a full circuit of all the equipment for about one and half hours. Totally exhausting his physical stamina, drenched in sweat Harry went and took a hot shower in the gym locker-room. Once he came out and packed his bag to go back, the instructor called him over with a glass of orange juice in his hand.

The gym instructor proudly placed some photographs from his time in the service on the back wall of his reception area. Harry when he visited the gym previous day along with Mr. Grunning to take a ten-day visitors membership, has gone through all the photos while Mr. Grunning was filling the forms. Once Harry recognised the man from the photos, he immediately recognized his mistake. So he joined him to settle the matter. His mind weighting the option between a story and oblivious charms. Finally settled on a story as the instructor is a solider. Once a soldier, always a soldier.

Connor Hudson, Fitness instructor and owner of Club16 Gym is a retired Brigadier General General of the Royal Marines, who instantly recognised the subtle indications of a military styled training routine that Harry followed and the way he responded to the stresses from the number of cycles that he completed. He knew this kid has already gone through a rigorous training in military. But, he can't understand who gave this kid the such training, because no Training Centre will take a child of ten... More over no one has accompanied him, and he came on his own. Another odd behaviour from the kid. He called his reception to send the form filled by the kid and found the his name is, Harry Potter who lived five kilometres away from the gym. Moreover he was signed in by a VIP client by the name Grunning, using his privilege membership options to his visiting clients. So this kid is someone special. His curiosity on him accrued calling Harry for a chat.

Harry came and sat on the seat next to Connor.

Connor said, "Hi Harry, I'm Connor Hudson, Brigadier General of Royal Marines and owner of this club. How are you?" He started lightly.

Harry answered "Good morning Sir! It's a great privilege meeting you. Sir." in his customary military slang confirming Connor's suspicion.

"You know why I called you. Then say me yank, why you came here from the 'melting pot'." Connor commanded recognizing Harry's accent.

Harry only replied "Sir, I'm a snake eater in the sandbox.""

Connor is surprised by the straight answer given by Harry. He very well know by the use of code words no civilian knows, that Harry will not speak anything in public, and he's very tactful in say it without giving himself out. So he motioned to follow him into his office.

As both entered the room, Harry activated his PDA to secret mode, which triggered military garde privacy charms disabling any recording or listening devices (or charms) in the room.

In less than a minute a black Ford Fusion stopped in the parking area of the club. An elderly man in his late fifties, dressed in an expensive black suit got down and walked toward the club reception, when the chauffeur opened the car's door.

As soon as they entered Connor sat behind his desk and singled Harry to sit.

He then asked, "Tell me your story, Mr. Potter." He had been very polite and offered him the juice before the interrogation began.

Harry started "It all started when I was one, my family got killed in a mob attack when they are touring America. Later, I was adopted by retired Major General Potter of US Special Forces and raised by him. As I have shown interest in the life of army and told him that my ambition was to be a seal. His band of friends gave me this training. I came here to study in a school where my parents went, and I'm awaiting my acceptance letter. To get recruited, I need to be at least 16, So I should spend my time learning all I can until then. I decided to come here as I have dual nationality, and want to spend few years here. Closer to where my parents lived with my uncle Grunning."

He asked, "Sandbox?"

Harry said, "411 are yet to be received."

Connor smiled. He came to a conclusion that his grandfather is taking so much pain to bring this child's dreams into realities and all the terminology he used is just out of his childish fantasies.

He then said, "You are well trained solider, but you should learn how to cover your tracks, if you want to be a great. I will teach you the art of deception until you leave. Report to me by 6.15 every morning." Harry answered "Sir, Yes Sir." With that he left.

As he's exiting the room, Harry touched his PDA to deactivate the secret mode, but it vibrated and showed "Elder, Position Taken." He sighed.

Its little irritating to Harry that his grandfather is taking too much care of him than need. Tonight he wanted to put a stop for this or else, this unwanted response will cause much bigger problems than he can create himself. Moreover, he needed to clarify him, that he can take care of himself. As he's a well-trained and battle hardened solider, and not a pampered child.

As he came out of the Connor's office, he was greeted by the elderly man who said, "Harry, I was worried you are late than normal."

Connor who followed Harry out of his office replied "Good morning sir, I'm having a chat with Harry regarding his exercise routines. He needs some more additions, to achieve his goals. If you don't mind I will personally train him from tomorrow. I also like to take his responsibility for rest of his days here."

The elderly man beamed with pride and said, "Thank you sir. It's very kind of you. By the way, I'm Edward Mathews, advisor to Mr. Grunning and care taker of Harry now. As Mr. Grunning is out of town for a business meeting." Offering his hand.

Connor recognised this man is also a military person, so he once again repeated, "The pleasure is all mine Sir. I'm Connor Hudson, Brigadier General of Royal Marines and owner of this club." taking the offered hand of Edward.

Edward said to Harry "Wow, Harry. You are being trained by a Brigadier General." in a most enthusiastic manner.

Harry also played his part along the same lines "Yes Sir. I'm really honoured." With that they left.

As soon as they boarded the car Harry shouted in his most authoritative voice "I just activated the privacy charms for my own reasons. Who asked you to tail me? You had almost blown our cover."

Both the soldiers in the car flinched.

"Edward Mathews? Huh! Can't you come up with a better name? He's a well-known lawyer in Eastern London, who is taking care of our legal affairs here. You would have ruined everything. In addition, I clearly said to use poly juice only in emergencies. And what crap are you smoking in this car? It's smelling like a rotten rat."

The poly juiced elder's charm started to fade revealing a man in his early twenties. Harry sighed again. "You fool, how much you have taken it? If this has happened inside do you know what would have happened? Report Now!"

"Sir, Sargent Lucas on Ghost Protocol 1." The driver responded "Sargent Mike, Sir. We are monitoring your movements and when your PDA mode was changed, we acted." preparing for a worse lashing out from Harry.

This has raised Harry's temper to be extreme. He said in a very ice cold voice "Drop me near the park."

In the back seat, he folded his legs into a lotus position and went to meditation, closing is eyes. After few minutes, the car stopped and Harry got down and just pushed one message. Which flashed across his team's PDAs.

It read: "Ghost Protocol 1 – Cancelled. Ghost Protocol – Elevated to RED."

* * *

><p><strong>Warehouse 1, UK Base, Commander's Room<strong>

Commander Ian E. Watlington, laughed aloud when he saw the command from Harry. He called MajGen on his mobile and said "Poor Old Cygnus. As I already said, you will get a good earful tonight."

Cygnus asked, "Why? What have you done?"

Ian answered "He just cancelled Ghost Protocol 1."

"On whose command?" He asked.

"As you know, Harry is the prime commander of this Operation, and he has every authority to initiate or cancel any mission as he deems fit. Unfortunately, the order was signed by you, if I remember correctly." Ian teased.

"Ian, what are you doing then?" Cygnus shouted.

"My old friend, once again I'm advising you. Keep out of Harry's way. He's old enough to take care of himself. He had already won numerous wars single handedly in many realms. If the stories are half correct. So please stop treating him like a child. He admires you a lot, so please understand me. He's already fighting with one old man. I have no intention in becoming a second. I willingly placed myself under his command and not on your request. Its because I believe in Harry's capability as a leader. He exceeds you many times in that trait." Ian tried to convince Cygnus.

"Ian, whatever you say. He's still a ten-year-old to me. I lost everyone in my life. He's the only one left for me. I too know I'm crossing my limits in his protection. But with that bastard Dumbledore, I'm unable to convince myself." The desperation and love toward Harry, is clearly evident in his voice.

"Cygnus, we all are here only to do your best to protect him. Nevertheless, I request you to let Harry do his work. We can interfere any-time we feel absolutely needed. Until then please." Ian assured him.

"OK. Take care, Ian. And keep me posted." with that Cygnus disconnected the call.

All the time during the conversation, he's playing with a plastic jar in which a green beetle desperately trying to get out of it. He said, "Rita Skeeter? Interesting things you magical people can do." He took some tweezers and said, "Which leg do you need me to pluck first?" with an evil grin on his face.

The beetle stopped and backed to a cornor. He evil smile widened in satisfaction. He closed it with a cloth on his table and packed it.

A Sargent came and informed him that the research team Harry requested had arrived and waiting his command. He went to meet them and give the access code to Harry's fireplace.

The research team that arrived to study the blood ward key stone, are a mix of different nationalities, all in their late fifties. Ian greeted them and handed the cloth packed box to one of the American researcher requesting him to cast his most powerful unbreakable charm on it.

When he said its done, he asked them to give to Harry, after inquiring that it's safe to carry via floo's spinning thing. He gave the floo powder and whispered "Fort Nox"

* * *

><p><strong>10AM, 7th June 1991, Dursley's Residence, Privet<strong> **Drive** **No 4**

Harry PDA informed him that the research parties are on their way as he's cleaning the vessels he made breakfast. He always loved to cook and learnt making different varieties. It's his favorite pass time. Using magic has reduced the trouble of pealing, cutting and dicing to just a flick of his hand. So he made a very large continental breakfast for him and the research team. He knew very well about this team, and he's sure that they will skip lunch once they started their thing with the keystone.

As a true gentleman, he has no intention in staving his guests. That too when Almon was coming. He disguised a cup of blood into a wine. He readied for others.

The team stepped out of the floo in Harry's home. He bowed low and greeted them with a formal welcome note.

Almon came and hugged Harry and said, "Master of all realms, how are you? It's a long time since we met." In elfish so others won't understand.

Harry replied "Almon, I'm good. I requested you because the keystone held my mother's blood, but the aura it's emitting in nothing I have ever seen. Something felt fishy about it. I need to know everything about it."

Then he turned to all and said, "Masters. I have prepared a humble breakfast. So please grace my home before you start your work." For which all nodded and he let them to the dining room.

He offered the blood wine glass to Almon first, and wines to the rest before serving the breakfast.

Almon took a sip and smiled "Magical Muggle Chaste Blood? That too freshly taken. How?"

Harry smiled and said, "I got it from a muggle blood bank, freely given. Hope you liked it."

He replied "Wonderful, Its been almost a century I had it before with 'Joseph Mengele'."

Harry narrowed his eye in disgust recognizing the man Almon referred.

Joseph Mengele initially gained notoriety for being one of the SS physicians who supervised the selection of arriving transports full of prisoners, determining who was to be killed and who was to become a forced laborer, but is far more infamous for performing grisly human experiments on camp inmates, for which Mengele was called the "Angel of Death."

He survived the war, and after a period living incognito in Germany, he fled to South America, where he evaded capture, despite being hunted as a Nazi war criminal. To be finally slain by Harry in one of his rides.

Almon hung his head but said, "Sorry master, at that time I only thought them as muggle. Nowadays, I'm really losing interest in living, after I realised all the deeds, I have done."

Harry placed a hand on his shoulder and said in English "As Ted Chaing said, Nothing erases the past. There is repentance, there is atonement, and there is forgiveness. That is all, but that is enough."

As soon as they completed their breakfast, Harry led them to his living room to show the crystal.

Almon called Harry as he, and his team opened their bags to take the equipment need, to hand him the package given to him at the base. He said, "If my guess is correct, there's an animagus inside. So, be careful when opening it."

Harry nodded and said, "Okay, will take care of it." And left for the bedroom, leaving the research team to their work. He countered, Almon charms and removed the cloth. The green beetle in the box, which once again started its vain trials to escape. He smiled.

He carefully placed the box on the bed and enlarged it to a size of the bed's length and breath, Hight almost touching the room. After that he created some more locking charms on the room's doors and windows to be unbreakable. After that he created the glass in his from to a thin mesh, so he can communicate with the beetle.

He said, "Ms. Skeeter, You have no escape from this room. So spot trying. Your reputation of smashing anyone's reputation is far great. I will you ample of that if you co-operate with me. Change now, or I'll force to change you.

Skeeter hasn't moved for some time, but changed when Harry raised his hand.

She said, "Who are you? I'll have you Azkaban for this."

Harry, chuckled and said, "Then you are the one, that will be going to Azkaban, if I revealed that you are an unregistered Animagus, which itself is punishable with three months in Azkaban. Coupled with the fact that you have got all the nasty scandals which you printed is obtained by using your Animagus, will definitely warrant a dementors kiss." She paled.

He continued "I'm Harry Potter, by the way. So can we speak now without the cage?" She nodded.

He waved his hand, and the box disappeared. He asked her to get down, and he morphed the bed into a table and two chairs. He sat on one and signaled to take the other which she obeyed.

She was awestruck by the casual wand-less display of magic. She asked the only question she could come up with "Are you really Harry Potter?"

His smile was genuine. He just nodded and pointed to his famous scar, which was now a very thin line and said, "Yes, but before we continue I need a witch's oath from you. And please don't get your crocked mind at work, the oath is already drafted." He handed her a parchment which he conjured.

She read through it and look at Harry like he has grown a second head and asked, "What are you thinking boy? Do you really feel that I will take this oath? I will die rather than taking this."

Harry just said, "Be careful what you wish for." And snapped his fingers.

He door to the room opened, and a dementor came floating through it. The temperature in the room suddenly went ice cold, brought her worst fears and passed to the forefront. She started to shiver out of cold and fear.

He commanded "Kiss her."

The dementor hovered near and bent to give a kiss, but I seemed that it is taking its time. When the dementor lowered its face, she screamed "Stop it, please stop it. I'll do what you say. Stop it." And the dementor stood back.

Harry nodded and it bowed so low to him and went away. Once the temperature in the room returned to normal, Harry once again clicked his fingers when a steaming cup of hot chocolate appeared on the table. He looked straight into her eyes and lowered them to the cup. She got the message and started to drink it.

Once he's sure that she's sane enough he said, "Now, the oath please."

Internally, he's struggling truly hard not to laugh out loud as an illusionary spell along with a simple temperature charm has done the work highly easily. A reputed and most feared journalist of British most famous daily new paper, don't have a nerve to protect herself from an illusion. Yes, the British magical community has devolved and lost its spines long ago, as said. Fools, I will change that forever.

Her shivering has not reduced as she lifted the parchment and look at Harry when she realised the she doesn't have her wand on her and asked, "I need a wand to take the oath."

He sharply looked into her eyes but not responded. He gave her some time to realize the obvious fact, but when now came he said, "Any magical oath doesn't need a wand. Wand is just a focal point to focus your magic while performing spells and charms. Oath doesn't need a focal point. It needs a commitment. So please read it out, rest will be taken care."

She nodded and started preparing for the worst. "I Rita Skeeter, in my sound health and magic here by swear on my magic and life forces, I will be wary of the relationships I form with the rich and powerful, and ensure that I don't become embedded in their society. I will not curry favor with politicians, businesses or other dominant groups by withholding scrutiny of their affairs, or twisting a story to suit theirs or my interests, that from this day forwards I will solitary write and report lone truths, without any fabrication to it. In any manner intentional or unintentional. I can be relived of this oath by Harry James Potters whenever he deemed fit. So Mote it be."

A golden dome formed around Skeeter and vanished sealing the oath. She gave an evil smile towards Harry, who smiled in return annoying her.

He said "Poor Skeeter, you must have chosen someone who you know and close enough to relive you. Of course by doing that you would have already lost your head by now." now that she realised what she had done. She has no other way but to stick with Harry.

But she felt that she has done correct as this kid is more than what she thought possible, when she considered the last twenty four hours. There's so much going on and she needed to know all about it. One mistake, just one minor wrong deed, can give her the power to force him to relive her.

But Harry interrupted her train of thoughts by saying "As you have named me as your reliever, I need you to swear one more oath, that you will not write, report or divulge any information about me, or my history, or plans, without my explicit permission. _Now_!"

She asked "Why?"

Harry shook his head and said "Don't play with me Rita, I know what you are thinking. I will say all you need to know about me only if you do that. You can even be my personal exclusive reporter in the magical world. There are so many juicy stories I can give you which can bring you not local but international recognition along with a good salary, as I'm going to employ you."

She smirked, "Listen boy, what you have done is enough, you can't buy me. My loyalties lay only with Daily Prophet."

He called "Sniper". An elf elegantly dressed in a black neck less suite with Potter family crust neatly embroidered on the right side apparated with a pop and asked "Master, You called for me?"

He said "Please bring be the Daily Prophet file from Bloodroot."

Sniper popped with a file in less than a minute, which Harry handed to Skeeter.

When she had gone through the file her jaw dropped. The world seem spinning backwards to her. She felt that all the doors has closed for her. She never felt so lost in her life. This kid with snaps of his figures is destroying her world, brick by brick. Now literally her own her ass. She unknowing became his slave. Now that, she doesn't have any other options, she can think off. Decided to do as he asked, only to buy some time. She concluded it as a deal with the devil.

She sworn again as per the parchment given to her once again by Harry.

After that she asked "Can you please say what this is all about?" resignedly.

But Harry is not a monsters as she concluded. he's may behave hardest ,but still the childish sweet heart is still in him. So he started his story without leaving anything, he needed her in his plan to success and only she has the talent and experience required.

When he completed, she was openly crying. He conjured some napkins and gave them to her.

Harry felt light hearted after this, as he has never revealed so completely to anyone. As he shared the story, he got responsive feelings for her that only a very close relative can give, and he know they are genuine feeling of her.

She said "Harry, I'll aide you in your quest with my life if needed. Never will I willingly or unintentionally betray you. I will protect you as a mother protects her child. So mote it be." this time a golden dome formed around Harry also and he repeated "So, mote it be." when he recognised what she has done.

She have sworn an allegiance to him with her life. A small potter family crest appeared on her green cloak, showing her allegiance to him. When she saw it she smiled.

The glorious moment was disturbed by a hard hurried knock on the door. When he opened it.

Almon screamed "No she's not dead by an AK, she was sacrificed in a very dark ritual."

Harry asked "What?"

Almon controlled himself and said "Your blood mother, she was sacrificed. Not killed as everyone thought. As its a decade old we are unable to decide the caster signature."

Harry's eyes burned with a fire of vengeance, which even brought chills to Almon. Skeeter never seeing his power, is scared to death. The magical power in the room is crushing her lungs, making her breath laborious.

Almon even though doesn't need to breath, is feeling very uncomfortable. But he's has enough sense to activate the magical absorbers, which took most of the load off them. He can understand his feelings, but he had a wicked thought about the fate of the person who has did it, and wished the he can be there when it happened.

After a full five minutes of magical excretion he calmed some what and said "Find who has done it along with how it was done."

Almon said "Yes, Master. But it must be shifted to our Site R."

Harry answered "The we must wait till I leave this place."

A knock on the window glass made all of them jump, Harry immediately took a defensive position with a .9MM Glock pointing towards to the window. In the window there was a scarlet owl looking at them in return.

Skeeter said "Harry, Its your Hogwarts letter."

He waved his hand opening the window door and the owl flew and landed on Harry's shoulder. As it landed he felt a feeling of euphoria.

Then he hard a sweet female voice in his head "_Master, Finally I'm able to bond with you._"

He bewildered and checked all his mental shields for their integrity. Once again the voice said "_Don't worry master, I have doubled your shields._" which confused him more.

He said aloud "Who is this?"

But the voice in his said replied "_I'm Nightingale, a phoenix. Only if you accept me, I can reveal my true identity._"

Harry was amazed, he know all about Phoenixes from his time in the elf realms. They are the pure light creatures, and are very difficult to domesticate, as Newton Scamander says in his book Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: "The phoenix gains a XXXX rating, not because it is aggressive, but because very few wizards have ever succeeded in domesticating it." There are two known domesticated phoenixes one Albus Dumbledore's pet phoenix Fawkes, and the other Sparky the team mascot for the New Zealand Quidditch team the Moutohora Macaws. One choosing him is an absolute surprise to him.

He said "It's my honour Nightingale, I do accept your bonding."

The two audience in front of him are looking at him, like he has gone into a disillusion fit speaking to himself incoherently.

The voice in his head answered "_That's enough master._" with that owl burst into a ball of flames on his shoulder.

The others in the living room came to check when they felt an overwhelming amount of magic surrounding them. They know its from Harry and regarding their discovery. No one dared to deliver the news to him. So, Almon volunteered on their behalf. But now they must support and protect Almon if needed. When the came near the bedroom door, what they saw is Harry pointing his gun to a window and a lady and Almon looking in the same direction. They all saw what happened from then but what they now saw is a sight of wonder.

On Harry's shoulder, in the place of a scarlet owl stood a large swan-sized scarlet bird with red and gold plumage, along with a golden beak and talons, black eyes, and a tail as long as a peacock's.

Skeeter screeched "Fawkes!"

Harry asked "Who is Fawkes?"

Skeeter answered "This phoenix, its the Dumbledore pet bird, Fawkes."

But in his head she said "_My name is Nightingale and want to be called so. I got tired of hearing the wrongful name Fawkes. Fawkes manes co-conspirator. I was never able to communicate this freely with Dumbledore, as I was forcefully bonded to him. So he wrongly named me Fawkes. Ack!_"

Harry communicated the same to all in the room. But one researcher questioned "Forcefully Bonded? What do you mean by it."

Nightingale answered "He got me as an egg, when he looted Grindelwald home, after defeating him. Grindelwald brought me to do the same but he never decrypted the spell to do it. But Dumbledore with the help of an Indian parselmouth learnt it, bonding me to him. But the Indian never revealed the later part to him which said 'The bonding lasts only till the phoenix finds its true mate to bond. If the binder intends to harm the phoenixes mate, then the phoenix can take any avians shape and wait for its mate to bond or to seek her own way in its realm.' So when the monitoring devises in his room broke the gave off your magic in which I revelled, broke the bonds. I changed to an owl waiting for you. But when an owl in the owlery showed your letter, I convince it and came here." It offered the still tied letter to him, which he took.

He said all that was said to him to the people in the room. There are different expressions for the people in the room and some very colourful words were used to describe Dumbbells.

In the mean time Harry tried to open the letter, but slipped and flown under a door to a cupboard under the stairs, in a strong breeze from the open window. Harry opened the door and took it.

It was addressed "Mr H. Potter, The Cupboard under the Stairs, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey"

Harry shouted "Aargh! You ^#$%^ #$% $%*/$" as the memories from the days he spent in the very same cupboard under the stairs came.

He felt a deja-vu as he sat on the cot that was still present. There was an old card with, "_For whatever one sows, that will he also reap. - Douglas_" hand written.

He smiled as its this person who has saved him, or he would still be living in the same cupboard, that too if he survived long enough.

Skeeter came running hearing his swearing, to who he showed her how the letter was addressed. She shook with fury, as it matched with what Harry has said to her. Then an idea clicked in her mind.

She said "Harry, please don't misunderstand me, I got a brilliant idea after seeing this."

She started explaining her plan to him.

_Next Chapter: _**_Allies in Diagon Ally_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>An:_** _Yank – American soldier _ _Snake eater – (U.S. Army) Special Forces._

_Sandbox – (U.S.) Informal term for an area for troops to study for familiarization before an operation._

_411 - briefing before of an operation._

**_As always C&C._**


	9. Allies in Diagon Alley

Chapter 9: **Allies in Diagon Alley**

_Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of the copyrights, trademarks, or registrars of or having to do with Harry Potter. I paid whole price when I buy my Harry Potter things, just as much as everyone else. Some of the wordings used are directly from JKR books so credit goes for her._

_Thanks to my beta __**ubetiburn **__He's the one making this chapter at least readable to most of you ;)_

_Updated 8/NOV/2014. Typos corrected by beta __**ubetiburn**_

* * *

><p><em>"If you do not seek out <em>_allies __and helpers, then you will be isolated and weak."_

_~ Sun Tzu, Art of War._

* * *

><p><strong>09AM, Leaky Cauldron, 48 Charing Cross Road, London<strong>

Harry dressed in an expensive black designer label three piece suit, walked into the very dark and shabby bar. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A small man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was rather bald and seemed like a gummy walnut.

Harry walked up to him and asked "Sir, May you please guide me the way to Diagon Alley?"

Leaky Cauldron was built by Daisy Dodderidge, the first landlady, in 1500. She said that it was, "to serve as a gateway between the non-wizarding world and Diagon Alley." It rented rooms, had a bar, several private parlor rooms, and a large dining room.

Tom the bar-tender and Landlord, is an old man with a friendly look and trust worthy aura round him. He answered "New here lad?"

Harry just nodded his face devoid of any expressions.

He then stated "Welcome to Leaky Cauldron, The gateway to your future and beyond. I'm Tom the owner of this prestigious pub, I am at your service." waving his hand in a welcome gesture towards the rear of the saloon.

Harry replied "Hello Tom, Nice to see you. Can you show me the way to town? NOW." few heads in the bar turned towards him, at the cold voice Harry used. Most would have decided he's a pureblood by the voice, but the clothes he wore gave him out.

Tom hurriedly said "Follow me" with that he led Harry to the backrest of the saloon.

A heavily drunk patron said loudly as soon as Harry was out of sight "That mud-blood need to be shown his place." As soon as he stood, he slipped on his own cloak and fell face first. An elderly woman said "Mun-DUNG-US! Justifies his name always." Everyone in the bar laughed at it. Simply no one troubled to hold him up.

Except a hooded man at the rear of the bar who is nursing his cup of tea, observing the whole sport. He simply waved his wand binding and levitating Mundungus.

As he worked his way towards the entrance of the Diagon Alley, the same lady who joked asked "Mister, may we inquire at to who you are?" Sarcasm dripping in from her voice like a toxic honey.

He stopped and turned to face her. His face was totally obscured, almost shadowed, except two blue orbs burning brightly from within. She loudly shirked "An Unspeakable?"

The entire bar silenced at once and no one spoke till he left the saloon.

* * *

><p><strong>Diagon Ally, London.<strong>

The entrance is behind the Leaky Cauldron in a small, walled courtyard with a dustbin. Harry remembered the pattern as Tom tapped the bricks (from the trash can, three up and two across) which opened into an archway, leading to Diagon Alley.

As he walked into it, Harry saw an old-fashioned street lined with quaint buildings that house traditional shops serving the wizarding community on both sides, including an apothecary, Eeylops Owl Emporium, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, Flourish and Blott's book store, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, The Magical Menagerie pet store, Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC, and Quality Quidditch Supplies. It's not very large and none of the shops got his attention, as all the merchandise they are selling looked to him like that they were somewhere between prototypes and the first batch of antique items. Like the street itself all the items are antique.

He knows from his reports that the wizarding community here is backwards, but now he know they are not just backwards but they became stuck in the beginning of the mediaeval period. Every view of the street scream of it.

Even though he had enough gallons in his pocket along with a recognition card, his main purpose of his visit here is to find out all about the accounts and properties his birth parents left for him, since the US branch said that the Last Will and Testament of his parents was sealed by local authorities in the UK and was only be able to feed him the general information.

So he walked towards the Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Gringotts is an imposing snow-white multi-storied marble building that towered over all neighboring shops. A lot of white stairs leads up to a band of burnished sliver doors. The doors are flanked by a goblin in a uniform of scarlet and gold. As he climbed the stairs he caught that message that was etched on these silver doors are the words "Enter, stranger, but take heed, Of what awaits the sin of covetousness._ For those who ask, but do not earn, Must pay most dearly in their act. Thus if you seek beneath our floors. A gem that was never yours, Thief, you have been warned, beware of seeing more than treasure there."_

He smiled as he knows very well what the literal significance of these words literally mean, equally they are formulated in such a way that it's merely a warning to Thieves. But in reality it implies to all wizards who are dealing with the gold gallons that are manufactured by Goblins. Every gallon that was not given back to goblin vaults is considered thieved, and interest rates are determined upon the number of gals that are salted away by the wizards outside of their vaults and not by the amount they have taken as loans.

The simple formula the goblins use, is so wide-eyed, that it needed more than a decade to decipher its real intention by the wizarding financial experts he have in his county. US and its allies realized their mistake after the great depression, they faced was only because of this simple formula and amended it by giving in to some of the most demanded freedom clauses requested by the goblins. They also made them the prime bankers for their mundane community in the background. Nowadays in his county every goblin has equal right of freedom as any wizards. The malls and businesses in their wizarding communities are owned, not only goblins, but every sentiment species on land.

As Harry approached the entrance of the bank a pin which kept his tie in place had started glowing red. Both the goblins who stood sentry duty at the entrance saluted to him. He delivered the salute and as walked in two more goblins walked towards him and saluted after getting it returned, they sounded out in perfect English "Greetings Worrier, How can Gringotts serves you today."

Harry replied "Greetings Comrades, I need to speak the manager of my account..." before he finished his sentence a contingent of goblin worriers lead by a commander marched from the large oak doors at the far end of the hallway. As it's very early in the morning only a few businessmen from the alley as well as normal everyday customers are there in the hall, were stoppis ng what they were doing as well a their business dealings with the goblins (highly irritating them by wasting their time) to watch the drama that the Goblins were making of this person. No one knows who the kid in the suit is but the amount of respect that was shown to him by the goblins was never witnessed by anyone present at any other then this.

As the commander neared his she said in a surprised voice "Captain James?" He at once shifted to gobbledegook and said "May your coffers be filled with overflowing gold, and your enemies be buried six feet under." as Harry has no other choice by to return the greeting he also stated in the same tongue "Warrior-Chief Ragnok, may Gringotts vaults become insufficient to lay your treasures in and that your enemies grovel at your bases for death."

At hearing the response that Harry had blessed them with, every goblin that sat at the teller bench stood and bowed along with others and said in unison "May your words be written in gold, as they come true." with that declared the tellers attended back to their clientele. Although none of the wizards had a clue to what was said or what happened, they just knew that it was not a regular occurrence.

Ragnok requested Harry to follow him, though the oak doors he came from a short while ago, leading him to his office. One of the nosy clients with silver blond hair hollered in a loud voice, "Who the hell is that mud-blooded brat and why the heck you are wasting my time for him. You foul creatures better serve the people of value, than grovelling at some pampered mud-bloods feet. Better yet you have insulted and humiliated the richest wizard on this isle, I demand a lifetime waiver of interest and fees for Malfoy line. Goblins and Mud-bloods, like House-elves, should learn your place bowing at our feet. Now bring me the money I demanded, and ensure that its interest free for wasting precious time."

His question was answered by two sharp spares pointed to his neck.

The goblin who was dealing with him stood and said "Mister Malfoy, By the authority of the Wizard-Goblin Treaty of 1066, we hereby serves you the notice of vault closure for unjustified demands and criticizing our nation. You have twenty four hours time to take your belongings from the Malfoy family vaults before it's sealed. You are also to repay every last sickle of your loan taken from us with full interest before you are granted access to your vault. Failing so at the time given to you, all the valuables in the vault will be liquidated regardless of assumed value at the time and if there is any balance pending then your liquid assets and personal belonging as well as any and all vaults associated with Mafloy's, will be liquidated as required. You are dismissed, please see to it." With that he called for the next client on the line as he sat back upon his stool.

Lucius replied, still in his arrogant voice "I don't give a damn what and who your warrior is. He's despicable, and mud-blood. And you're pathetic. You have no right in closing my vaults or demanding a foreclosure of my loans. You will be answering my lawyers. I will be shifting my accounts to another pureblood owned bank immediately."

Griphook laughed, showing all his pointed teeth. "Mister Malfoy, please remember where you stood. This is goblin nation's territory, wizards have no authority nor are their laws applicable to this situation. Account opening and closure are at the sole discretion of the goblin nation as we deem fit, which was agreed to by every wizard at the time of opening their accounts. Unfortunately for you, you must have not read that line or forgot about it. Here's a copy of the account contract you can read it at your leisure. Also please accept this one on your loan agreement terms and conditions. Also for all your supposed intelligence there are no other banks operated by wizards in the world. You can either leave of your own free will or you can leave our compound injured or in pieces, as our guards will not be so gentle in throwing you into the gutter out front." With the spares tips pointed at the base of his neck, he sighed ignorantly and moved towards the exit, as he approached the exit he shouted "I will have your green asses skinned alive."

Both the guards at the entrance took offense and kicked him in his buttocks, causing him topple down the stairs, face first – landing in a river of sweage and other liquids and refuge better left not thought about. Even before he composed himself of his trademark snare and all, the guards announced loudly enough for the people a couple store fronts down to hear, "You are hereby banned entry into any Goblin owned territory for the use of unclean language against us."

He boiled with rage and declared to the gathering who came to find out what is going on "I Lucius Malfoy, challenge you to a duel of wizards honor in public."

A deep booming voice from the building announced "WE AGREE YOUR DUEL, TOMORROW SAME TIME, AT THE SPOT YOU ARE STANING, WILL BE THE STAGE." it resonated throughout the street and every wizard who were present can hear it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hall of Pride, Gringotts.<strong>

Harry was led into a great hall, that had painting of many goblins along with their histories and achievements placed around, the portraitist was adorned with metal frames in floral design, ranging from copper to platinum based on their achievements.

Harry is surprised to see his portrait in silver, before he asked Ragnok answer "You have not only protected our clan's pride, but also you are the first human wizard who risked his life for us. It was commissioned and gifted to us by our All Clans Supreme Leader Bloodstream. As you fought for our clan we had it in silver, other clans may have it either bronze or copper."

Just next to portrait there is one more large door made of gold, which bore the name plate "RAGNOK" diamonds and emeralds are used to spell the letters. Harry was led into it by Ragnok as his contingent took position outside it.

Harry sat opposite to Ragnok and asked in a really serious voice "Thanks for your wonderful welcome. Has anyone intimated my visit?"

Ragnok smiled and said "Captain James, The sword which was presented by us has triggered a ward of 'Respect Protocol' which said you are nearby when you stepped in to Gringotts. It's our responsibility to honor our worriers of fame. May I know the purpose of your visit?" coming straight to the business.

Harry smiled and said "Thank you, I came here to know about my accounts that were held here by my birth parents."

He asked "Please state your full name and I will have your details in a jiffy."

Harry said "Harry James Potter, Son of James Potter and Lily Potter née Evans"

Ragnok eye widen to extremes, that Harry thought they are going to pop out of their sockets. He shouted "What! You are stating that you are Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived?"

Harry just nodded, as if the Goblin should have known that already.

Ragnok pressed a button on his desk and a guard outside hurriedly came in. He said "I need the accounts manager of Potter estate, along with our legal team led by Deathwatch here now." Anger and agitation quite evident in his face.

Harry asked "Is something wrong?"

Ragnok who forgot that Harry is in front of him, came back to reality and asked him "Captain James, is Harry Potter! Incredible! Mr. Potter, Why have you used James as your name then?"

Harry ignored the surprise as he knows something big is going on simple said "It's my military code name, that I use in missions. You have not answered my first. And please, call me Harry or James."

Ragnok ordered some grog for himself first, got a chalice and a black dagger that had many ruins inscribed onto it said "I need a drop of your blood into this to answer your question, also please use this dagger to prick your finger. Its simply an identification test and nothing to worry about it."

Harry obey his request. As soon as his blood touched the goblet, it lit a fire that glowed red and then blue. Soon a parchment came out it flying. Ragnok caught it and stood running toward the doorway instead of bidding for somebody.

Harry felt this was too much, as Ragnok is a clan leader and ensuring this type of conduct from him is wholly out of normal, he also stood out of deference to him. Then he heard a deep voice saying "WE AGREE YOUR DUEL, TOMORROW SAME TIME, AT THE SPOT YOU ARE STANING, WILL BE THE STAGE."

He blinked, he never expected to Dual Ragnok. He's the one who has taught the wizarding dueling techniques to Ragnok and also stayed solid as his second in their final fight. Today he was being challenged by the same person. But why? They are on more than friendly conditions so far. Foremost of all he has not challenged them to a duel.

As Harry was thinking over his thoughts, Ragnok came back running and said "Sorry Harry, some emergency came up along with yours, if you pardon me for some time I will get back and answer your questions. Could you please wait in my guest room. I'll be honored."

Harry said "The honor is mine Ragnok, and who challenged for a dual."

Ragnok answered "Lucius Malfoy" and instructed a guard to accompany Harry to his guest room.

Harry was led in to the guest room by a guard dressed in silver armor compared to others in copper, so he know that this one is higher in command.

He greeted a formal thanks for the guard as he seated. The guard replied "Captain James, It's my pleasure to meet you finally. Without your assistance we would be groveling at their bases by now. I'm the commander of the Elite protection battalion, Lead warriorDeathgrip, at your service. "

Harry smiled and said "Lead warriorDeathgrip, Well met comrade."

"Captain James, Would you like me to be company, or you prefer some time alone?" He asked

"I'll be honored to accept your company Lead warriorDeathgrip, and please call me Harry or James. Then what's all the commotion outside?" Harry asked.

Deathgrip took a seat before answering, "Harry, please call me Deathgrip then. Also, please permit me to address you formally in others presence." Harry nodded. "Then I'll call a guard from the main hall, as I also don't know the exact details." He once again nodded.

Deathgrip called a guard from the main lobby and asked to explain the same, both listened to it intently. When the guard left, Harry asked "So Deathgrip, what do you know about Malfoy?"

"I recognize that he is a right hand man of the Minister of Magic Fudge, A known death-eater and got to his present position by greasing many hands. That's all I can say without violating our laws as its a public knowledge." Deathgrip answered.

Harry held out his PDA and searched for the epithet, which also gave the same but in more details. When he looked upward, he found out the amazement and worry in Deathgrip face. Then, he took "What's bothering you Deathgrip?"

"Harry, No electrical instrument works near a magic sphere. We also had a special ward to block any Muggle communication signals. How come your device is operating here? Every bit I need to describe it to my seniors for security breach." Harry smacked his face.

"Sorry Deathgrip, My PDA is not contrived by mankind. It applies a frequency, that is still to be found on earth. So it works anywhere irrespective of wards and jammers. You can cover it to your highest seniors only, but please keep it in top secrecy." Deathgrip nodded his understanding.

"I got habituated in using this very often, and kept forgetting that Briton is still in the medieval age." Harry stated.

They heard a rap on the door and Harry immediately hid his PDA as Deathgrip went to do the door. He turned and asked Harry "Captain James, our legal team and its head Deathwatch wants to meet with you. May I permit them?"

Harry replied "Yes, please."

A group of five goblins walked in along as Deathgrip opened the doors for them.

Deathgrip then said "Captain Harry, I'll be waiting outside your door. Please call me if you need anything." He didn't wait for an answer and closed the doors behind him.

All the five goblins sat around Harry. One elderly goblin started "Lord Potter, I'm Deathwatch the leader of the Gringotts legal team. These are my assistants in your case. We have reviewed the entreaty made by our director Ragnok, on the crimes against your account. We would like to take you some question, please answer them honestly as per your knowledge. Normally we use Veritaserum but as you are our highest vaulted customer and our recognized warriorbrother, we believe your words." going straight to the clientele.

Harry nodded and said "I will answer all your questions honestly as per my knowledge. I would better maintain the trust of your."

Deathgrip started asking "Lord Potter, You said you have never received any statements or know about your vaults held by us."

"Yes, I never received any statements or know about my vaults." Harry replied

"Have you contacted any wizarding bank in regards to this?"

"Yes, Gringotts US, said the details are blocked and I'm required to visit this bank to know more"

Altogether the four other goblins went to start reviewing large stacks of file that they brought along with them, and started giving different parchments to Deathwatch. He examined them and said to the others "Mark all the dealings that are made other than him."

But Harry interrupted "Sorry Sir, I have never made any transaction myself."

"What? Has your financial guardian explained anything to you about them?"

"A financial guardian? I don't know I had one."

"You are saying that you are not even aware of the person that is taking care of your accounts?"

"Yes"

"Where have you lived all these years?"

Harry took time to give a brief of his history outlines.

"What? Lord Potter do you know, what you are saying are the highest crimes in Gringotts."

"Sir, I said nothing. All I asked and said is that, I don't know about any vaults or transaction on the accounts that belong to my family. One more thing I found out that my birth parents made a will, but I never received a reading of it."

Afterwards, it's pure chaos that broke out in the room. Harry hasn't understood a piece of what was being talked, even though he know the language.

Harry was requested to come along with them as they got to their office several floors beneath.

They went into a room full of large computer screens on which many goblins are running different programs furiously. One junior goblin in the team explained it to Harry seeing his confused expression. "Lord Potter, this is our account management facility. The cabins in red to our left are for legal, we have color coded all your departments, All blue are for our top vaulted customers, Gold for HOD's, Silver for Managers like wise."

"Wow, I thought I entered the NASA launch station for a moment, except operating by goblins. This is a complete opposite to what I picked up on the top floor." He commented.

"Indeed, Captain James, I'm Sharpsight the Head of IT at Gringotts" one more goblin that came their way greeted.

Deathwatch asked Sharpsight where the meeting was going to be held and they along with Harry were led to a very large conference room.

As they came into the room several goblins stood and at the head of the table Harry saw Ragnok. Harry walked up to him, and on the manner he saw many golden name plates on the tabular array and all sounded out that these goblins are heads of their several sections. He knows his single statement has stirred a hornets nest.

Harry was provided a seat right to Ragnok with his name place made in gold and words formed with rubies unlike others except Ragnok which were made in emeralds. Sharpsight took the privilege of introducing all the departmental heads to Harry. After the presentations are over Ragnok took over and began the meeting.

"Harry, first of all we are regretful to say that Gringotts UK has failed in managing the accounts of the highest vaulted customer, we would like to offer you a good reparation to make up some of it. Today we faced not one or two, but three major events that have shaken the very foundation of Gringotts in present history."

Harry asked "May I know what are they?"

Ragnok replied "Why not. The very first thing is revealing yourself as the-boy-who-lived. Second, the number of lines you hold headship to. Third," he smiled wickedly showing all his teeth. "We are going to get our revenge on the top figure on our shit list. Of course, if my guess is correct your assistance many be requested again."

Harry just nodded, but have not said anything, as he got irritated with half baked answers from Ragnok all day long.

Ragnok instantly recognized the face and said "Harry, may please let our family lineage manager to contribute you the details first, as it's a good news." after that one of the goblins stood and rolled his hand showing Harry's family lineage on the screen in front.

"Lord Potter, As you see on the screen, we have cross verified the results from the test you took earlier today and cross compared it to give you a detailed look. As you can see, you are the Head of following family lines, Potter – By Birth, Evans – By Birth, Gryffindor – From Father said, Ravenclaw – From Father side, Hufflepuff - From Mother side, Slytherin – By right of defeat. To claim these four you should be assumed by the Lordship rings as worth-able. Other lines you are head of are Merlin, Le Fay, and Peverell are the major notable ones. As you are the champion of the final war, many families left their vaults to you as their lines got slaughtered."

Every goblin in the room are stunned by it. One of them asked "As a head of all the four, he will be the only owner of Hogwarts!" No one in the room has any uncertainty that the rings won't accept him.

"Yes, as to the properties and assets you held, we have a cumulative net-worth of 6 billion Gallons, 16 sickles, 5 Knuts. Which keeps you in top five world's richest people, and at top one richest wizard. You can review the individual details at your ease."

Ragnok interrupted in rage "What are you people saying? The extreme of delinquencies has been done in the biggest of clients. I need every head that is responsible for this on a spike, whoever it may be."

Harry observed every goblin in the room flinched at his speech. He know very less about accountancy, as most of his life was spent in training and wars. And then, what's going on here is something on a grand scale and he never liked it when his name is involved in it.

Ragnok commanded "Deathwatch, report!"

Deathwatch stood but there was a very evil glint in his eye no other goblin in the room had. His posture is very confident even under the chilling glare of Ragnok. He led off his report "First, Lord Potter is completely unaware of any detail pertaining to Gringotts. Second, he was never seen by the financial guardian who must have explained them. Third, A will that was written by his parents was sealed from being read by Wizengamot under the parliamentary law of supreme mugwump. Fifth, there is transaction worth of 2 million gallons on his story apart from removal of many rare artifacts which were not empowered by him, by his financial guardian. Rest will be reviewed after the will reading, which can be read now with your permission as a will can be sealed only till its needed to be read by the next decedent. Lord Potter do you like to unseal and read your parent will."

Harry answered "Yes please."

A roll of parchment was handed to him, which was wedded with a crimson ribbon with a Gringotts seal and a Wizengamot seal on the opposite side. The goblin asked him to put one drop of his blood on the Gringotts seal to override the Wizengamot seal. When he has done it as said, a crack appeared broken the Wizengamot seal. He handed the scroll back to him to read.

Deathwatch started reading the first parchment.

"_The Last Will and Testament of Lily Potter, written on the Third of September, 1981. Declaring that I am sound in both mind and body, I hereby declare this to be my Last Will and Testament, with all previous Wills being invalidated. Should I predecease my husband, James Potter, all my worldly goods are to be paid to him with the exception of the following bequests._

_To my friend Sirius Black, the magical Godfather of my son Harry Potter, I leave five thousand Galleons. Padfoot, please help James to look after my son._

_To my friend Remus Lupin, I leave five thousand Galleons and the Potter holiday cottage in Cornwall._

_To Peter Pettigrew, the secret keeper of the Fidelius charm that hides us, I leave either five thousand Galleons for your bravery, or thirty sickles if Voldemort found us._

_To my friends Alice and Frank Longbottom, I leave five thousand Galleons to be held in a trust fund for your son Neville's Hogwarts education and material. I know you two don't want any charity from me, but when you let me hold my godson young Neville, I could feel his magic burning strongly. With a proper wand, you know where to find it, he will be amazing, maybe rivaling Dumbledore one day. I also wish Harry will be raised as your own if the need arises and they will grow up as brothers in all, except blood._

_Should James and I go together, all my previous bequests will still stand, except that our son Harry will inherit everything on his eleventh birthday._

_The following people (in order) are necessitated to take Harry in. Sirius Black, Remus, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Amelia Bones, Filius Flitwick, Minerva McGonagall._

_If all of the above are unable to take Harry in, then Albus Dumbledore is to see that Harry is adopted by a wizarding family only. Failing that, he is to be raised at Hogwarts using the privilege as a descendant of Gryffindor._

_Whoever takes Harry in is to receive a monthly stipend of three hundred Galleons for his well being, the amount to be increased by fifty gallons per month each birthday. On his eighth birthday, Harry is to be allowed admittance to the Potter Vault and his trust vault, but is prohibited from accepting any money from the Potter Vault until he claims his entire heritage._

_Under no circumstances is Harry to be sent to stay with my sister. Although she would probably accept him, the influence of her husband means that Harry would have a miserable life there._

_Written and signed by my own hand, Lily Potter, nee Evans."_

Deathwatch said, "Lord Potter the next one is of your father, do you want me to continue?"

Harry face is devoid of any emotions, he simply nodded his acceptance. Deathwatch continued

"_The Last Will and Testament of James Potter, written on the Third of September, 1981. Declaring that I am sound in both mind and body, I hereby declare this to be my Last Will and Testament, with all previous Wills being invalidated. Should I predecease my wife, Lily Potter, all my worldly goods are to be given to her with the exception of the following bequests._

_To my best friend and brother in all but blood Sirius Black, the magical Godfather of my son Harry Potter, I leave ten thousand Galleons and the guest house on Potter Manor grounds. Please protect my wife and kid, Padfoot, and raise him up to be a true Marauder!_

_To my friend Remus Lupin, I leave ten thousand Galleons and the Potter holiday cottage in Amazonian Forest._

_To Peter Pettigrew, the secret keeper of the Fidelius charm that hides us, I leave either ten thousand Galleons for your bravery, or my dying curse if Voldemort found us._

_To my friends Alice and Frank Longbottom, I leave five thousand Galleons to be held in a trust fund for your son Neville's Hogwarts education and material. Hopefully, Harry and Neville will continue the alliance between our houses._

_Should Lily and I die together, all my previous bequests will still stand, except that our son Harry will inherit everything on his eleventh birthday._

_The following people (in order) are necessitated to take Harry in. Sirius Black, Remus, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Amelia Bones, Filius Flitwick, Minerva McGonagall._

_If all of the above are unable to take Harry in, then Albus Dumbledore is to see that Harry is adopted by a wizarding family only. Failing that, he is to be raised at Hogwarts using the privilege as a descendant of Gryffindor._

_Whoever takes Harry in is to receive a monthly stipend of three hundred Galleons for his well being, the amount to be increased by fifty galleons per month each birthday. On his eighth birthday, Harry is to be granted access to the Potter Vault and his trust vault, but is forbidden from taking any money from the Potter Vault until he claims his full inheritance._

_Under no circumstances is Harry to be sent to stay with Lily's sister. Vernon is an example of what most Muggles are not. Harry is not to be placed anywhere near him._

_Written and Signed by my hand, James Potter of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter."_

As soon as Deathwatch completed reading the wills Harry asked "Who are my financial guardian, and who sealed this will, and who me to Dursleys when explicitly stated not to be sent there?"

Ragnok answered for it "Albus Dumbledore."

It's the final straw that got around the building emotions inside Harry, everything in the room began to rattle violently, the air in the room became in-breathable due the excess violent magic that is being released by Harry. As a well trained worrier, he realized that he's venting out his agony though his magic and its hitting all the goblins around him depriving their oxygen supply.

Then he took you pin that is holding his tie in place and expounded it, revealing the 'Thunder-Forged War blade'. He began pumping his magic release into the blade as no other magical weapon or device can take and sustain the amount of magic being released.

Harry closed his eyes as he concentrated on the blade, clearing his mind on Dumbledore's atrocities towards him. The sword began to smoke and glow red.

Every goblin in the room is shocked, to heat a goblin forged blade, it would take an enormous amount of time to a dragon itself. To ignite it with a human magic is entirely unheard of to all of them. They all realized the first few minutes, what they felt is merely the top of an iceberg of Harry's magic. If this kid is able to smoke a goblin blade red hot with his magic, they know if he let that out they all along with the entire building would have been in fine cinders by now.

Harry gently placed the blade in front of Ragnok before collapsing in his chair.

The sign, that was burned by the sword on the table, will withstand as a reminder to every goblin. What would happen if something like this ever happens to any vaulted client. It also endures as a mark for Harry's magical abilities and his ferocious warrior instincts for protecting others irrespective of race.

The Head of the goblin healers immediately checks Harry's vitals and confirmed its just a magical exhaustion and he will wake up in a few hours. They right away shifted him to a guest room and stationed two healers to monitor him.

It only took Harry less than an hour to wake-up once again shocking the goblins. Healers checked him and gave some booster potions and led to the conference room to continue the discussion as per his request.

When Harry got into the room, he was surprised to the All Clans Supreme Leader Bloodstream at the head of the board, then he twisted on one knee saluting him. Bloodstream returned the salute and called for him to join him in the meeting.

Bloodstream said "Lord Potter, Gringotts is in your debt for our overlook which has resulted in the greatest of crime to be committed against you. We have failed you greatly in regards to your account despite your help to this very branch." Ragnok and all others in the room hung their heads in shame at these words. Even Deathwatch is showing emotions of concern and weakness.

Bloodstream continued "I don't know how to ask you this, but if you decline to help us, we strongly accept the same. As all the people in the room owe their souls to you, literally."

Harry answered "Supreme, I'm a warrior first. If my brothers-in-arms need my help and if I can do a bit to help them, then I'm more than willing to put to my life at stake to help them. Please, brothers in arms don't owe each other anything but respect. In regards to my accounts, let the people responsible for it held under your wrath. So, How can I get the goblin nation."

Bloodstream stood and all others in the room stood over him, "Me, All Clans Supreme Leader of Goblin Nation, Bloodstream, hereby declare our undisputed alliance to you. From today on, you will be treated as one of us, and will be granted the privileges and respect equal to me, in all of goblin nation. You will likewise be the supreme commander of all goblin armies, if ever the need arose to you. Hence forth you will be called Supreme Commander Lord Harry James Potter in our land. So mote it be."

"So mote it be." all other goblins in the room echoed.

After that Bloodstream explained "As per the laws here, a goblin is not allowed to use a wand. So, we are forced to take a second who can use it. As far as I know, no wizard, even the ones used by us will adventure to face Malfoy. He is good in both sword fight, which we can manage, but for magical dual we need a wizard. The condition also says the one dueling has to be born here, removing our option to bring our duelers from outside."

Harry replied "I will face him, but I have a request."

Bloodstream asked "Please, what do you need?"

Harry explained what he wants, and all necessary arrangements are made as requested by him.

By the time Harry exited Gringotts, its already dark. So he called for a drop from his base and went home in it.

_Next Chapter: _**_A field day of Daily Prophet_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>An: _**_Recently I've got promoted, most of my time is being spent in training and late night reports. So, my updates will be delayed. Expect my next update in mid December. _

**_ A_****_s always C&C._**


	10. A field day of Daily Prophet

Chapter 10: **A field day of Daily Prophet**

_Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of the copyrights, trademarks, or registrars of or having to do with Harry Potter. I paid whole price when I buy my Harry Potter things, just as much as everyone else. Some of the wordings used are directly from JKR books so credit goes for her._

_If anyone is interested to Beta my story kindly PM me._

* * *

><p>"<em>The supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy without fighting." <em>

_~ Sun Tzu, Art of War._

* * *

><p><strong>Headmaster Quarters, Hogwarts<strong>

Albus Dumbledore was fast asleep in his office, waiting for the day when his young pawn and martyr would come to Hogwarts to act as his perfect little weapon. His stupor was disturbed by a hoot of an owl that flew from the open window and landed on his table. He untied the special evening edition of Daily Prophet and the owl left in a hurry.

He felt its more than a decade that Daily Prophet has printed an evening edition, and he hoped what led them to print a special edition now that he is unaware of.

His eyes widened as soon as he saw the headlines, which was repeated by many others who saw it across the continent. It said "Mr. Malfoy to dual Goblins?" and the paper went into details explaining the circumstances that provoked Malfoy to challenge them to an open dual. On the second page he read one more article that titled "Who is their magical dueler?", it explained the rules and regulation of the dual and that any one who is seconding the Goblins needed to be a citizen of UK by birth, so it went on guessing the likely candidates that are under Goblins payroll who will be willing to challenge Malfoy so openly.

At the same time a regal owl flew in, that held a violet envelope tied to it. He know that its from the ministry and if his guess is correct, they are requesting his audience as a referee. Which was proved true as he opened the letter. He smiled widely rubbing his hands in excitement. Goblins are the creatures who he desisted most, as they always point some non-sense rules when ever he asked somethings about the Potter estate or the amounts that are unclaimed after the last war. He hoped that they will be kept in their place once again after this dual. As he's so sure that no average magical wizard can defeat the right hand man of the most feared dark lord. He was so excited that he will be once again praised for settling the ruse, from an out right Goblin rebellion and bringing peace to the both nations.

He internally hoped that as a gesture of goodwill, he can pry the information of the Potter accounts and convince them to shift the control to him till the boy is of age, being the one who will be standing between the two raging races.

"Two birds for one shot, Perfect!" He thought out, aloud.

Unheard to him the sorting hat, that was hung high on his night stand murmured menacingly "I know one bird is Malfoy, better you be the second. As my master is the one you will be facing, and he is deadly on a battle field if what I heard is half true."

A ball of flame erupted in front of the hat and a scarlet phoenix appeared and said "The Great thinking cap of earth, my master needs your help."

The cap asked "Who it may be, Fawkes?"

She answered nonchalant "The one you just thought of. And my real name is Nightingale."

"Please take me to master, pretty Nightingale" the cap answered and both disappeared in a flash.

* * *

><p><strong>Dursley's<strong>** Residence, Privet** **Drive** **No 4**

Harry came home and dropped tiredly in a recliner seat in the living room with an audible thump. His familiar flamed and landed on his shoulder singing a soothing song. Harry started relaxing greatly for the days stress. But it didn't last long, his elf portal disk chimed and he stood stretching. He placed the disk down and a portal appeared.

A sweet female voice announced "Greeting to Lord Potter from High Elf realms, May we find you in good health and prosperity. Supreme Elf Healer Rhiaclya wishes to see you now in your realm." Harry know very well that its a command and not a request.

He answered "Greetings Tanya, Hope you are doing good. Please let her highness come through"

Harry kneel downed and bowed his head in respect, as Rhiaclya came though the portal.

She commanded "Raise my child"

Harry stood and wished "Mother.." but before his sentence is completed a house elf popped in his living room. Harry's PDA beeped "INTRUDER" at the same time.

The house elf started saying "Lord Potter, All Clans Supreme Leader Bloodstream wishes to see you along with the Supreme Elf Healer Rhiaclya as soon as she comes to see you..." the elf has not recognized who is with Harry till he said half of his message. He immediately dropped on his all four, his head touching the ground and quivered "Supreme Elf Healer Rhiaclya, please pardon me for not recognizing you. Please command the punishment and it will be done."

Rhiaclya just said "Raise magical-elf-of-earth, the time has arrived to lift the curse of your slavery. A master will raise, the one who mistreated your clan will get their bidding. Raise, and let your brother and sister know that the time has finally arrived. Tell them to wait for his command, summon the ritual elders on his call."

The house elf half stood proudly, but still bowed his head. Not looking at anyone, it continued saying "Supreme Elf Healer Rhiaclya and Lord Harry your presence is required by the Goblins All Clans Supreme Leader Bloodstream, he says its urgent and this it a portkey to the meeting chamber." The elf presented them with a cube, made of gold and decorated in precious gems. Harry took it from him and the house elf popped out without another word. But joyfulness is quite evident in its large tennis ball sized eyes, which are half filled with tears of joy.

His mobile started to beep and he took it out of his robes to see who it is. The screen displayed "Grandpa" He pressed the button to answer it in loud speaker. "Hello grandpa.." once again his sentence was interrupted by the high pitched voice from the other side "Not even two full days... Your threat sensor beeped 23 times, one full scale magical outburst with enough magic to level a country. What are you thinking .."

Harry just said in his powerful voice "I'm with the mother" his grandpa replied "Oh who.. OH... OK will call back..." with that his grand father disconnected his call without a word.

Rhiaclya smiled and said in a smooth tone "To stop that old lion, there is no need to use my name Harry." but she know at the present circumstance it is the best.

Harry sighed and said "Just a little tired mother, nothing more. Will talk to him in the morning."

She said "Then shall we go?" Harry answered "yes" lifting the cube. As soon as she touched they both disappeared in a swirl of colors.

* * *

><p><strong>Daily Prophet Editors Room,<strong>**Diagon Alley**

The chief editor along with all his senior reporters are going though the final drafts of the articles. That have a potential to shake the very foundations, of their magical community and can get the world attention on their country, after a decade. They are taking every precaution they can to keep the matter in-house till the paper is printed and dispatched. As Dumbledore is the one who placed the boy in that horrible place and they have no intention in tipping of this to him. He has locked down the entire building till its done. All sort of communication are warded in and out of the building. Any matter can wait till the next dawn. The sleeping arrangements and kitchens that were built in their basement at the time of war is once again brought into use after a decade. What he doesn't know is that the sleeping arrangements will only be expanded in the coming years and he will be living without seeing the sun in the said basement for next few days.

Even thou Ms. Skeeter has sworn an oath, that the treatment of the young Harry at his relatives house is much more abusive than she can gather. He in his deepest heart felt there's something fishy in it, coupled with her reputation for dragging many prestigious people though dirt, by taking their words out of context. He know if this is proved false his head will be rolling in the Diagon Alley, personally being kick by Fudge.

He has personally went to the said muggle holding facility and charmed his way to take a personal interview by calling them though his friend, the Chief Editor of The Sun. As he have no knowledge of Mr and Mrs Vernon, he started asking them some routing questions but when he asked about Harry, the fat loaf of a man started his answer "The freak..." and when he reveled that he is also a magical... that horrendous trashing he received is enough for him to confirm that data is correct. He didn't have the time or nerve to visit the home where the boy lived after seeing the photographs and the muggle reports.

With the amount of data Rita has brought to him, it is taking every minute of their precious time, to sort though the things. He wished he had that those large screen displays with advanced editorial software's, which he had seen in his last visit to the Magical Times editors room in United States.

But for now he kept with these age old habits. He went thought the final draft which read

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter: the-boy-who-lived-IN-HELL<strong>

_By Rita Skeeter _

READERS DISCREATION IS ADVICED

This came to our knowledge when our reporter Ms. Rita skeeter, who was traveling in the muggles London yesterday found a local muggle newspaper portraying the photograph of our savior, whom she instantly recognized and pick a copy of it (_copy available on demand, __refer pg.4_). The horrors it portrayed is nothing less, even when compared to the disgusts of the last war. Which were stopped by same innocent little child. No one can even dream of the fateful life that was lived by the savior of our wizarding world. We personally felt that a life in Azkaban is much better than what he lived, as it doesn't include physical torture.

Ms. Skeeter even went to the local muggle authorities to verify the facts and she even found more than what was printed on the said paper. Ms. Skeeter is lucky enough to obtain a personal interview with Mr. Potter at the muggle authorities office after which she arranged an advocate for him, as he had none to represent him. She also got a temporary guardianship in the other world for the mean time before the case is settled.

She is presently being treated in St. Mungos, for mental trauma after the said personal interview. So we reporters at daily prophet thought of giving the entire credit to her, for the agony she faced by this news. We are writing this article only after due verification of facts, as some of them may look like pages taken straight out a bizarre fictional horror novel.

{} Readers over and above 17 can read more by placing their wands on the symbol. We once again like to warn you READERS DISCREATION IS ADVICED.

_As we all know, Harry Potter's childhood was tragically blighted by the death of his parents, leaving him an orphan. However, as the Daily Prophet can exclusively reveal, his childhood was also __destroyed__ by __his __abusive __muggle __guardians. _

He was placed there on that fateful day of Halloween, in the dead of a bone breaking cold winter night. Left at the door steps of the most insane muggles ever known to the either communities, with just a letter tucked in saying that the boy is for their protection (_Letter Copy in page 2_).

Here is the unedited transcript of the interview taken by Mr. Skeeter's auto quill.

Ms. Skeeter's personal quotes are noted in

Ms. Skeeter: "Mr. Potter, How are you?"

I don't know why he looks so fearful of me?

Mr. Potter: "I swear... I have done nothing or informed any one about them, please release them or Mr. Vernon will kill me."

I really don't know what to ask him now.

S: "Please Mr. Potter, there's nothing to worry about this. You can come to our world after this. That is where you actually belong. There are many families that can take good care of you."

P: "World? Like Mars?" what a planet..

S: "No, our Magical World."

P: "Madam, you mean Freaks? There are more freaks like me?"

Merlin, what this boy is saying? I need to get to the bottom of this.

S: "Harry, You are a wizard. You don't know about it?"

P: "No madam, Mr. Vernon always called me freak. So he used to beat me so that the freakishness will go away. And who is Harry?"

S: "Beat you? Yes, Harry is your name. What are you generally called?" {}

P: "Yes beat the freakishness out of me, when ever something happened. I'm called boy or freak."

S: "Mr. Potter, Please say me about your life so far."

P: "Life?"

S: "What you used to do daily in routine, Mr Potter"

P: "I used to cook, clean and silently take all the beating, like any freak should. And who is this Mr. Potter?"

Oh god! Please give me strength not to curse them to nine hells after.

S: "Mr. Potter... Harry, do you know how you came here?"

P: "After my parents died in a car crash due to heavy drinking, some one dropped me at their footsteps. They said my parents are {}"

S: "No Harry, Your parents are good and great people. What every they said to is false.

P: "Really?"

S: "Harry, Can you describe the worst day in your life?"

P: "NO. I don't know... what to say... as already Mr. Vernon said he will kill me once he come out."

I think, I should use a compulsion charm to get him answers. (Even tho its illegal to use the charm on an underage wizard, what she found is by far worse than the punishment she can get for it. We request our readers to decide, and give their vote in the public poll given at the back. As this is the first time we are using public polls. Just press your wand at the question and say "I AGREE" or "I DISAGREE" to support Ms. Skeeter, if ever the need raised for using this charm to be defended in Wizangamot.)

S: "Harry, I promise, I will guarantee you will never see them in your life ever, if you say everything about them."

P: "Every day is same for me from the day I remember. I wake up at 6am and prepare break fast to Mr. Vernon's family. If not I would receive a hard punch in my face. At first as I'm so small I couldn't reach the stove and used to burn my hands as well as their breakfast. If I burned their breakfast then Mr. Vernon used to deny my food that day. Then clean the rooms, till they are sparkling. My aunt would use a frying pan to my head if she find any corner unclean. Then serve them the breakfast and clean the plates afterward. If I served them their breakfast good then I will get my toast or what ever they left. If I made more then I should eat that all till it gets completed, a piece every day for my breakfast, lunch and dinner. After that my aunt will oversee me weeding their garden and doing all the laundry. At night I will sleep in the cupboard under the stairs. If I missed any of my routine chorus or Mr. Vernon had a bad day in his office, I will get a trashing as its due to my freakishness and will be locked in my cupboard for days without food or water. {}"

Bastards, who ever dropped him there will see a living hell at my hand.

Press your wand to read the rest of the interview.

{}

After this Ms. Skeeter went to No. 4, Private Drive where Mr. Potter resided previously. What she found are the hard evidences of torment, that are already identified and confirmed by the muggle authorities. There is dried blood in the said cupboard which was determined by the muggles, that dated back to a decade. He was already diagnosed with many unhealed fractured bonds and scared bruises.

Muggle Healer Mr. Dorthy commented "I have never seen such heavy scaring or abuse even on a suspected secret agent kept under torture for a decade. He must have inhuman pain tolerances to go though this and be alive." (Source: The Sun – a muggle newspaper)

Ms. Skeeter kept her emotions in check till she came to our office, called for an all journalists meeting, and delivered her report. Then she broke down into crying first, which ended in seizures and fits. We immediately transferred her to St. Mungos for treatment. She's now stable and hopefully will be returning today.

_Do you know who made him literally live in hell? _

_Here's a hint: Its the great proclaimed leader of light._

_Want a proof read The Cupboard under the Stairs in Pg. 2_

* * *

><p>Page 2: <strong>The Cupboard under the Stairs<strong>

[Image of the envelope]

Mr H. Potter, The Cupboard under the Stairs, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey

Yes, dear readers what you read is correct. Mr. Potter's acceptance letter to Hogwarts is addressed "The Cupboard under the Stairs". Do you know each year the letter addresses are hand written by the head master of Hogwarts, so that no error's will occur. We are surprised to see that the self proclaimed leader of the light, himself has addressed the letter. As no one who went to Hogwarts under him will ever forget his curvy script, as it used to be every first years dream to write like him. We cross verified it with few letter we had of him and found it matched.

So, we can we come to a conclusion that the headmaster knows where he lived on the day he wrote the letter? Or do he know the day he sent the poor kid there. Yes, when we interviewed many trusted and known people of the famed "Order of the Phoenix" led by Mr. Dumbledore we found that he is the first person to arrive on the scene on that fateful night. He also assured his order on the very next day saying that "Mr. Potter will face many challenges as a slayer of the dark lord, as his remaining forces many seek for a revenge. I placed his away in good protection, where he can have a happy childhood." One member of the order, a reputed potions master said "With all the attention of his admirers and unnecessary praises, he may go over his head. More than he's now. So, he decided to keep him away from our world till he can understand what he should do." Can we say that this potion master and all of his order willingly condemned our savior to hell for destroying he-who-must-not-be-named?

Our reporter even floo called Hogwarts, but he was said that "Headmaster have much more imported thing to do right now." he even mention that its regarding Mr. Potter but was turned down. We felt the headmaster is avoiding the press as we may reveal his dark kept secret. But now its far too late for him to respond to us as the next article is a gist of meeting held between Mr. Potter and Goblins.

* * *

><p>Page 3: <strong>Goblins nation on Holiday<strong>

Yesterday was a dramatic day at Gringotts. Two events that took place in its bowels that has shook the very foundation of Gringotts as per their liaison Mr. Bill Weasley. First being challenged by Mr. Malfoy for a duel which will take place today at 10AM in front of Gringotts and the second one is the appearance of Mr. Potter to take a loan for his schooling along with a friend of Ms. Skeeter's who wanted to be anonymous.

Mr. Weasley said "Yesterday a young man came and asked us for an educational loan, which is quite normal for us at this time, as many muggle born take educational loan for schooling at Hogwarts. But, what surprised us is when he said his name. In Gringotts time is of value so our teller suggested him to leave, but he said that he's saying the truth and his accomplice also confirmed the same. So, we have done a blood test to verify his identity and what we found is the highest crime in Goblin nation. All our account managers are under investigation. Mr. Potter is currently taking rest in our guest chambers, as many renowned people are linked to the crime, and we don't want Mr. Potter to suffer more than what he already went through. We will keep you updated on the progress and findings as soon as that are approved by the High Goblin Council."

On other note he said that Goblin All Clans Supreme Leader Bloodstream has had a personal meeting with Mr. Potter and they came to a truce till the issue is investigated to the end. This is the first time an all clan leader has involved in any countries local issues and Mr. Potter is the fist wizard he has given a personal audience in the known history. He is also expected to be present in today's dual of Mr. Malfoy.

… after that it went on giving the details and results of all known financial crimes and their outcomes in the last century.

* * *

><p><strong>Malfoy's second – An unspeakable?<strong>

Our trusted sources revealed that an unspeakable has accepted to act as a second to Mr. Malfoy in the dual. The dual is also being refereed by Mr. Dumbledore as a supreme mugwump of the international confederation of wizards as per ministry sources.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter: <em>**The down fall of the ministry**

**A/n: As always C&C.**


End file.
